eye rolls, belly bars and halos
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Looking back on it now, I suppose a drum kit is a good Analogy to describe us. Alone a cymbal or bass drum sounds good but when their put together, their Freaking awesome!FORMLY KNOWN AS first for everything!
1. First meeting

**A/N: **Well this is my first go at Naitlyn, I usually do seddie, so be Kind! And let me know if I should continue! It's going to be a series of first which occur in a relationship, I know cliché but meh!

Nate's POV

How I meet her? I don't think I'll ever forget that faithful night. She was the first girl I'd ever seen rock on drums, even though she wasn't playing an exact rhythm just hitting her own personal beat. Did I fail to mention the fact that she did this at two in the morning, when usually the Music cabin was disserted, with the exception of me strumming a soothing melody on my acoustic guitar.

But instead, tonight, my beautiful sanctuary was invaded by a vibrantly dressed camper, beating my drums into the ground.

Looking back on it now, I suppose a drum kit is a good Analogy to describe us. Alone a cymbal or bass drum sounds good but when their put together, their Freaking awesome!!!!

After five minutes or so, I pushed myself from my position perched up against the door frame, and walked behind her, crouching down into a sitting position, wrapping my hands around hers on the drum sticks and guiding her hands to play a rhythmic pattern;

"Try it more like this" I whispered, causing her to fall of the chair side ways in fright, grabbing on to the cymbal in the vain attempt of rescuing her self from the collision with the hard wood floor, followed by the clattering sound of the Cymbal as it hit the ground also.

"I-I-I'm sorry" She stuttered over her words gathering herself of the floor, ignoring my outstretched hand to help her up. "I just came for my Bag and producing equipment" she stated flustered, pointing weakly at the Messenger bag lying open with her laptop sticking carelessly out of it, running her hands through her mess of curls and straightening out her Multi-coloured, zebra print P.J. bottoms and matching purple Tank top. Is it weird that I noticed what she was wearing?

"It's cool!" I smiled warmly at her before pointing to the other side of the room were my guitar awaited my arrival "I'm just here to play around with chords for a new song, your welcome to stay" I finished

"No, I'd better be going, it's getting late..." she trailed off checking her watch " I mean its getting early" she gasped before giggling "I have to get up in 5 hours, need my beauty sleep and all that" she mumbled walking, head down, towards her positions.

"I'm Nate by the way" I said holding out my hand, as she walked past me, heading towards the door.

"I know who you are, I came to camp with you three years ago, and you teach me Music appreciation" she made a disgusted face at my consoling subject before grabbing my hand.

"Hey, Caitlyn Geller right?" I asked an amused expression spreading across my face.

"Yeah…" she nodded bemused "How'd you know?"

"Well from the grimace that appeared on your face about my subject, I guessed you were the only camper I have failed to see in any of her classes with me" I laughed. She had the grace to bow her head in shame avoiding my gaze.

"Why haven't you graced me with your presents?" I asked amused.

"It's just so, so, so…" she struggled for the right word. "Boring!" she exclaimed snapping her fingers.

"How would you know, you haven't came to any classes!" I asked annoyed. Although I knew she wasn't buying what I was selling. Heck, I wasn't, I was so frustrated when once again I picked the short straw and had to teach it! Being the youngest in a band sucks!

"Right," I started deciding to go for a different tactic. "You produce music right?" I asked, she nodded her head eagerly, and her eyes sparkled at the mention of music production. "Well, how do you expect to be able to produce a good piece of music if you don't understand its background?" I asked. A light bulb went off in her head and a small smile appeared on her lips and she nodded her head softly in agreement.

"I guess but it doesn't change the fact that, your subject dude, is plain boring!" she snorted in an unladylike manner. She was defiantly something different!

"I promise, turn up tomorrow, and you will be far from bored!" she still looked at me sceptically. "If you turn up I'll, I'll…" I stuttered trying to come up with a compromise for her.

"Help me with Kitchen duty," she looked hopefully at me, eyebrows raised and hand outstretched. I looked at her questionably; "skipping to many classes to go to the music production suit, and staying in the music cabin to late." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay if you show, I'll help you with kitchen duty" I agreed yet again amused shaking her petit soft hand with my larger, ruff hand.

"Is your cabin far from here?" I questioned her as I lifted up my guitar and strummed at it gently.

"Em, it's at the other side of camp, but I've got my phone!" she smiled proudly, flashing her phone screen at me giving of a bright, yellow, glow. "It has speed dial" she grinned a toothy grin. I let out a small chuckle, before getting up and walking towards her.

"I'll walk you" I stated, she give me a bewildered look, which then turned into anger.

"You know, I'm not some helpless…helpless…daffodil" she stated outraged, I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head.

"I know you aren't, but if brown found out I let you walk alone, I'd be stricken of as counsellors and disowned as a nephew!" I stated holding open the cabin door pointing out.

"I was hoping you would say that" she stated with a sigh of relief "Tell anyone I said that and you'll be eating through a straw!" she grumbled before walking ahead of me.

"Yes Ma'am" I said saluting her and following her out.

333

True to her word, she arrived to my class the next day, given she was 15 minutes late, she did show. Receiving a few...strange looks due to her attire.

She arrived wearing _my _hoody which I had borrowed her last night as she started to shiver on the walk home, paired with a pair of denim shorts and navy and green high tops.

After the class, as I was clearing up for the next one to arrive, I heard shuffling behind me as someone cleared their throat; I turned around to be greeted by a grinning Caitlyn.

"Did you see the looks I received for wearing this?" she asked giggling, pointing to my hoody which had, "I'm with the band" in bold white print on the front, and "Nate" wrote in green on the back.

I shook my head chuckling, before nodding my head slightly "You like attention don't you?"

"No," she stated slowly before pondering what to say next "I like crushing teenage fan girl's dreams,"

Once again I shook my head in amusement before glancing up at her confused.

"And how exactly did you succeed in doing that?" I inquired.

"It's a simple logic really" she smiled before continuing "In teeny bopper, fan girl world, me wearing you're hoody means, we are officially dating, pity it didn't say "Nate's" now _that _would have been hilarious" she said cracking up, and I couldn't help but join in.

"And is this meant to be ironic?" she asked pointing to the print on the front.

"Well, sort of" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"I like you're sense of humour" her eyes glistened as she smiled over at me stuffing her hands in the pockets of the oversized sweatshirt. I grinned back at her.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" she asked, I looked at her in confusion, as I hadn't really been paying that much attention to her as I was distracted by her dazzling smile, and I know I shouldn't be thinking it, but she looked beautiful standing there in front of me wearing my hoody, not hot, not sexy, beautiful.

"You know," she hesitated slightly before tugging on the end of the hoody "because you give me you're hoody?" she asked laughing nervously.

"Oh yea, totally...wait, _give_ you my hoody? As in too _keep_?" I asked alarmed, I know it was a bit of an over reaction, but I loved that damn hoody!

"Oh, you want it back?" she asked shrugging aimlessly, letting her bag fall of her shoulder, crisscrossing her arms, and pulling the hoody up to reveal her tanned, bare mid-drift, showing of her blue, glistening belly bar. I bit down on my bottom lip anxiously having an inward battle on weather to stop her or not, my conisations won in the end!

"NO, No, feel free to keep it" I said my voice sounding rather eager without me realising it. She pulled the hoody down again, baring her cheerful smile.

" So, you win by the way," she stated stuffing her hands back in the pocket's of now her hoody, swinging slightly "the class didn't _totally_ suck, I mean, I didn't fall asleep, which is always a plus for me"

"Oh really?" I asked, sporting a smug smirk, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning back against my desk,

"Yes, But you're still helping me with Kitchen duty!" she added quickly, taking her right hand out of the pocket of her new hoody, and using it to point her neon green nail at me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"So, I was wondering" She stated

"Oh, boy, this got to be good" I mumbled slightly, she rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Are counsellors allowed to date campers?" she asked I looked at her quizzically, with a small smile forming on my lips.

"I meant Shane!" she snapped

"Oh, well, I don't know" I muttered as I stuttered over my words. She fancied Shane should have guessed.

"No," she said shaking her head vigorously, as if she was able to read minds "I meant for Mitchie, Shane and Mitchie" she confirmed after receiving another weird look from me.

"Oh," I said pleasantly surprised "well, I could ask brown" I stated walking toward the cabin door, holding it open.

"Thanks" she said smiling "Brown's you're uncle right?" she asked, I nodded my head once again "But you, Shane and Jason aren't related?" she inquired quite confused.

"No we're cousins," I confirmed trying to clear her confusion.

"Ahh" she said smiling "I just..." she started only to be interrupted by me.

"Wondered?" I guessed, she giggled nodding, oh that giggle. She's already got me going crazy and I've meet her twice!

"Yep, 10 outside the mess hall?" she asked, I nodded slowly.

"Wait does supper not be served at 8:30?" I asked

"yeah ,I'll start you of easy though, cleaning first" she smiled, winking at me and jumping down the steps, singing bye over her shoulder, hitting A above high C perfectly.

_Was there anything this chick couldn't do?_

_**A/N: well should I continue?**_


	2. firstkiss?

**A/N: more as requested! And a big thank you to anyone who took the time to review, favourite, or alert! Thank you! **

Caitlyn's POV

It had been a 2 weeks since then, There was only 1 week left of camp, and I wasn't looking foreword to having to say goodbye too Nate! We had become close over the past couple of weeks, I helped him to loosen up and he helped me understand and... well appreciate music appreciation.

When it happened for the first time, we were finishing off in the mess hall (no matter how much Nate tried to guide me in the right direction, I kept getting into trouble and stuck with Kitchen duty) We were goofing off...well when I say we I mainly mean me- listening to my iPod, when Debbie Allen's voice blasted through the speakers, I giggled jumping on to the top of one of the tables.

"You want fame? ... Well, fame costs. And right here is where you start paying. With sweat." I said along with Debbie Allen herself, before Irena Cara's voice belted out and I started to sing along while dancing and giggling.

"Caitlyn come on, stop messing!" Nate said in concern as he lifted up the last of the rubbish.

"Nate" I said as I stopped dancing abruptly, placing my hand on my hip, and using the other to point my now purple neon painted nailed, finger at him, "This is called the _mess_ hall, it's designed to be messed in, now for the love of god, start messing!" I screeched before continuing dancing, Nate looked at me sceptically once again.

"I'm going to live forever I'm going to learn how to fly" I sang along, leaping onto the opposite table, before continuing to dance.

"Caitlyn, be careful" he scolded me as If I were a miss behaving child. I rolled my eyes once again, stepping onto the bench and jumping over to the bench next to it and leaping up on the table continuing to dance.

"Come on Nate, please for me" I tried, not expecting it to work, but after a few seconds of the quivering lip, he was climbing on to the table with me. I giggled jumping on to the next bench, Nate following quickly behind as I leaped on to each table, getting faster and faster, giggling, soon it turned into a game of catch.

I was stopped in my tracks, as Nate leaped of the table he had been previously standing on and power slides across the mess hall, as he comes to a halt he beckons be foreword with his hands, a cocky smirk on his face. Giddiness rushes through my veins as I leap the tables towards him, he stands up as I become close to him, arms outstretched ready to catch me.

I Jump into his arms laughing as he catches me bridle style, twirling me around chuckling along with me holding me close, before we inevitable end up on the floor in a heap.

"See it wasn't so bad!" I giggle as Nate brushed a loss curl out of my eyes.

"No it wasn't" he whispers softly, as he leans closer to me, my eyes focus on his slightly parted lips, the music fades away, my eyes flutter closed and I lick my own lips in anticipation as his get closer to mine, just as I feel his breath on my cheeks; the music is switched of completely and a broad English, bark is heard throughout the hall.

"Nate, Caitlyn, time?" he it states, I pull away from Nate immediately gathering my self up rapidly. I glance down at my Black and pink, glowing, leaper print watch, to see it flashing, 12:00. "Caitlyn, you should have been in your cabin an hour ago!"

"I know," I answered bowing my head embarrassedly

"Caitlyn, This is getting to be a bit of a habit, I'm fond of you poppet, I don't want to have to send you home but If I _catch_ you out this late again, I may have to!" he said, throwing that knowing smile at me, I nodded sheepishly smiling back at him.

"I know, I'll not let you_ catch_ me out this late again, brown" I stated, Nate looked between us, utterly confused.

"And, Caitlyn, if you put half as much effort into Shane's dancing classes as you did there now, he may lay of you," brown suggest raising an eyebrow.

"Shanes a knob" I shrugged aimlessly

"That he may be but he can see potential in you Caitlyn, as do you're other consolers, it'd be a shame to see it go to waste!" he finished his speech "back in you're cabin, ASAP" he said before leaving me and Nate in the mess hall.

"So I guess that's our nightly trip to the music cabin cancelled" Nate mumbled rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah Nate, cause that sounds like something I'd do right? Play by the rules?" I stated giving him a disbelieving look. "There's always a loop hole"

"Caitlyn," he sighed frustrated, "We're at camp not staring in law and order!" he finished shaking his head.

"Oh would you shh" I said waving my hand dismissively at him "Brown told me about the loop hole last week" I added shrugging.

"Sorry what?" Nate asked becoming irritated with me.

I rolled my eyes at him before continuing.

"Brown said, as long as he didn't catch me, I could stay out as late as I wanted" I said crossing my arms smugly "oh, and the fact you were with me seemed to calm his nerves a little" I stated shrugging.

"You told him you were with me?" he screeched

"Oh calm down screech!" I said naming him after the save by the bell character. "He said if I had someone responsible with me he would try and look by it, and who's more responsible than you?" I asked shoving my hand in his direction.

"Are you calling me boring" he asked looking at me through squinted eyes, daring me to continue.

"Of course not" I said in a monotone, shaking my head slowly from side to side, with an expressionless face.

"Well maybe if I'm so boring, I should just go to the music cabin by myself!" he through back, also crossing his arms.

"Don't be silly!" I smiled skipping by him "Why would you want to do that" I asked over my shoulder adding the fact we were stopping at my cabin before going to the music cabin.

333

I remerged from my cabin wearing; the sweatshirt Nate gave me, my multicoloured P.J. bottoms, and Mitchie's ugg boots while shuddering. Not because I was cold, but because of the sight I had the misfortune of seeing.

"I think I'm scarred for life!" I stated looking ahead into space, wide eyed.

"Shane and Mitchie?" inquired Nate.

"With sound works" I confirmed, shuddering once again, trying to shake the visual out of my head.

"Oh sweet bejesus!" Nate said alarmed "Would you like to visit a specialist?" he asked me, tenderly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Please" I muttered seriously.

"Ugg boots? Really Caitlyn?" He asked me amused, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What!" I screeched "Their comfy, and not mine, their Mitchie's!" I huffed stomping my foot and heading towards the music cabin, Nate following behind me sniggering.

333

I sat on top of four joint tables at the right hands side of the music cabin working on my music appreciation work; it actually wasn't all that bad!, while Nate Sat by the piano and seemed to be working on new song, as he kept mumbling random words to himself, scribbling stuff on a piece of paper, and had his pick located between his teeth, which made him look rather cute!

"Hey Nate?" I asked setting down my pen and notes, tilting my head towards him and stretching out my legs on the table.

"Mmm?" he mumbled not looking up from his piece of work.

"You know the way you said you, Shane and Jase were just cousins?" I prodded

"Yes Caitlyn" he said, once again with out looking up from his piece of paper. I opened my mouth to continue only to be interrupted by Nate; "And no Caitlyn, we really are just cousins, not secretly brothers like that boy band your obsessed with. Jobros is it?" I went to correct to once again being interrupted by Nate "and No, Shane is not an Alien from otter space out to get you he's just trying to help you, and yes I'm sure" he finished still not looking at me.

"Firstly; it's Jonas Brother's" I said holding up my index finger. "Secondly; are you 100% sure?" I said holding up my middle finger "I mean you're very alike for just cousins! And thirdly" I said holding up my ring finger "well I don't have a third other than; damn you know me well saying as we've only known each other for 2 weeks!"

He glanced over his shoulder at me, baring a Nate like smirk; "What did you think? We all had the same mums and different dads?" he asked I looked at him through squinted eyes "We all have different surnames Caitlyn" he confirmed. I nodded my head letting an Ahh escape my lips.

"It's not completely unheard off" I stated shrugging "Me, my older sister Izzy, and the twins; Millie and Mikey, all have different dads"

"Really?" Nate asked. I shrugged, nodding my head.

"Izzy's dad was some crack head who got my mum knocked up when she was nineteen, My dad was meant to be my mum's first love" I said smiling slightly "He adopted Izzy and everything, but the same old story, drunk driver crashed into him when I was Two," I cleared my throat before continuing "The twins father is Michael, my mum's Husband, he really is the best, he's the reason my mum's were she is today, he fixed her when nobody else could" I finished, glancing down at my hands and started picking of the neon purple varnish.

Nate sat in shock starting at me, silence filled the cabin causing me to feel awkward. I shifted slightly under Nate's gaze, before Asking the question I had came to ask.

"Nate can I ask you something...personal?" I stumbled over my words, glancing up at Nate hesitantly.

"Anything, Caitlyn" he smiles kindly at me, making me feel more at ease.

"Be warned it's slightly embarrassing." I laughed nervously. He just nodded his head encouragingly. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" I asked flustered my cheeks turning red.

"Caitlyn, no offence, but that's a bit of a stupid question, I'm a seventeen year old boy" he said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, stupid" I agreed, with a forceful laugh "just forget I ever said anything" I mumbled, readjusting my sitting position and lifting up my pen and music notes.

"Caitlyn?" Nate said softly "Have-have you never kissed any one?" he asked hesitantly.

"Shut up Nate" I mumbled hiding my blushing cheeks behind my tangled curls.

"N-n-no Caitlyn I didn't mean it like that!" he stated hastily getting up and walking towards me "You know there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm your friend" he added softly sitting down beside me on the table.

"Of course there's something to be embarrassed about" I screeched throwing my hands up in defeat. "I'm a sixteen year old who hasn't been kissed properly!" I said burying my head in my hands

"Caitlyn? Where you going to ask me to kiss you?" Nate asked quietly, why was he so darn nice? Why wasn't he making fun of me?

I nodded my head slightly still not removing my hands. Nate slide his hands into mine pulling them from my face, rubbing soothing circles on the palms of my hands.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked trying to catch my eye "Would you not rather wait for the perfect guy?" he asked trying his best not to sound gay but not succeeding very well.

"You're not really going to make me say it are you?" I asked desperately, still avoiding his gaze, and concentrating on my knees.

"Say what?" he asked confused. Well, clearly he was going to make me say it I rolled my eyes before I mumbled my answer.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I like you Nate!" I bellowed "Okay, I like you!" I snapped, and with in a few seconds my bottom lip was capture between the both of his. Our lips moved together in synchronisation, my brain was unaware of what to do but my hands and lips were! His tongue glided swiftly across my lip prodding its way into my mouth, twirling with mine and fighting a war of dominance which I was determined to win. As soon as Nate let go of my hands, they found their way to run through his curly fro as his cupped my cheeks.

We both Backed away grinning from ear to ear. He rested his forehead against mine "I like you to by the way" he stated, trying to catch his breath before his lips were upon mine again.

_Guitar, Piano, Singing, Kissing...what wasn't this dude good at?_

**A/N: can any anonyms alerters and Favoriters please review! Pretty please! **


	3. First Date

**A/N:** I would just like to thank, Krystal for being a legend and anyone who favourite, Alerted, or reviewed this story!:D thank you!

Nate's POV

It's been two months since I had last seen Caitlyn, and 1 month, 3 weeks, 6 days and 19 hours since the night we shared our first kiss. But it's not like any ones counting! We had both agreed that having a proper relationship together, with me touring with the band so often and with us living so far apart, wasn't an option for us. Although we both agreed that we wanted to stay in touch and be friends at least.

Yea; if it's normal for friends to be obsessing over an incredibly, awesome kiss they had shared, and if they continuously Fantasised about their friends glistening belly piercing, and the area around the piece of jewellery, even though he knew it was wrong! Then, yea we were the best of friends.

Oh that kiss; you know how people say they feel sparks and see fireworks? Well, I felt an earthquake and I saw Volcano's. It was...wow!

It was Halloween night and I was currently travelling in my car to Caitlyn's house. We were going to take her twin brother and sister trick-or-treating, and hopefully meet up with the rest of the camp rock gang.

Mitchie lived near Caitlyn, apparently; they've been going to the same school as each other for the past four years, and have yet to meet each other during school time!

Shane was making his own way up to meet Mitchie, with Jason, who was taking Ella and Andy and Peggy said they may also make an appearance.

I pulled into Caitlyn's empty drive way, due to the fact that her mother; Aisling (Ashling, she's originally from Ireland, apparently, it means Dream or vision) and her step dad, Michael were away for the weekend, it was their wedding anniversary, How random, getting married on Halloween day?

I climbed out of the car, in a pair of black slacks, a black shirt with sliver tie, a fedora hat and a pair of sun glasses; I was meant to be from the swing era, smart right? I pressed a button on the key ring of my car keys that locked the car, and jumped up the few steps to Caitlyn's house, rapping on the door a few times.

As the door flung open, everything was a blur of vibrant colours, as Caitlyn attacked me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me breathless. I chuckled slightly returning the hug.

"I've missed you!" she screamed, pulling backwards smiling from ear to ear.

"I missed you to Caitlyn" I smiled, shaking my head slightly at her at her forwardness, I think that's what I missed most about her. That and her vibrantly coloured outfits, oh and her mad, random personality, and of course I missed her...you know what I missed her plain and simple.

She held the door open for me leading me in to the hall, I felt her eyes wondering over my attire, before grabbing my hat and setting it on her head, smiling with satisfaction; "Swing dude, right?" she asked crossing her arms and nodding her head approvingly.

"Yep," I smiled going to grab my hat of her head ignoring her objections, before looking her up and down. She stood in front of me wearing a velvet dress with a mixture of vibrant blues and greens, with black fringing attached to the bottom falling just below her knee, she had her hair hanging down around her shoulders in her natural curly fashion; just the way I liked it. She had a black, plated head band around her forehead, which had a glittering green flower attached to it and a pair of matching beads hanging around her neck.

"Flapper, right?" I mimicked her; she rolled her eyes before nodding her head.

"Modern flapper" she smiled cheekily, pointing towards her green and blue converse. I shook my head once again, pure Caitlyn!

"Hey" I said smiling, using my hat to point to myself and her before putting it back on and continuing "We match"

"Good minds think alike" she smiled, giggling slightly.

I went to reply to her before I felt a slight tugging at my shirt sleeve, I glanced to my side to be greeted by a grinning, and curly headed girl dresses up as a bee.

"I'm Millie" she stated waving franticly at me. I couldn't help put burst into laughter, she was so like Caitlyn it was unbelievable. I turned around to voice my opinion to Caitlyn only to receive another eye roll from her before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, I know, the resemblance is uncanny!" she mumbled. I chuckled once again before turning my attention back to Millie, kneeling down to her level.

"Hey, I'm Nate" I smiled softly at her before holding out my hand for her to shake. She looked at it blankly, before looking back up at me blinking.

"Why do you have sunglasses on inside of the house?" she asked, scrunching up her nose confused. "It's not even sunny out side" she said before cupping her hand, and tried to whisper but failed "You look kind of stupid!"

I could hear Caitlyn snickering behind me, not even trying to cover it up, I rolled my eyes for the first time tonight and I was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Its part of my costume" I tried to explain to her, but she seemed to have lost concentration and started playing with her bopping antennas, which were attached to her head band.

"I'm a bumble bee!" she smiled "buzz!" she stated running closer to me, I laughed, grabbing her and twirling her around before resting her over my shoulder.

"Put me down" she laughed "or I'll sting you" she threatened wriggling around a little trying to show for her stinger. I chuckled again, putting her down on the ground, before glancing over at Caitlyn who was looking at me strangely with a soft smile on her face.

"Are you Caitlyn's boyfriend?" she inquired tapping her foot slightly, I burst into laughter once again, directing my attention back to Caitlyn, who looked speechless-for once and had a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Millie!" she warned, Millie just looked at her sister before turning back around to me and continued.

"Because, my sister Izzy said that Caitlyn..." She started only to be caught off by Caitlyn.

"Millie!" she warned again "Go get Mikey, Now!" she growled.

"Fine" Millie muttered, trudging her way up the stairs towards her brother's bedroom.

"You were really good with her" she smiled that soft smile she had smiled at me earlier.

"Yea, I have a cousin the same age as her, she visits a lot" I replied nervously, as a blush appeared on _my_ cheeks. "so... you talked about me to your sister Izzy" I asked a smirk appearing on my lips.

She shuffled around slightly, her cheeks turning redder.

"Yea," she stated shrugging, trying to make it look like it was no big deal "I also talked about Jason, Shane, Ella and Mitchie" she finished causing my smirk to flatter.

"Oh," I replied rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"You know, Millie's right, you do look stupid with these on!" she snorted grabbing my sunglasses and putting them on herself "Now this" she said pointing to herself "This is pure awesomeness!" I rolled my eyes at her before mumbling my reply.

"Yea it really is," she snapped her head towards me looking at me in shock taking of my glasses at giving them to me.

"Don't Nate, please don't it's hard enough as it is!" she muttered running up the stairs shouting for her siblings to hurry up, I put my sunglasses back on, shook my head slightly stuffing my hands in my pockets and waited for their return.

333

"Ready?" she asked bouncing down the stairs, with Millie buzzing after her, grabbing the hoddy, I had given her, on the way down.

"Yep" I said turning towards the door "wait" I said turning around towards her again, pointing at each one of us, "I thought you're brother was coming?" I asked confused.

"No he decided he was too old to trick-or-treat," she said shrugging, although I could tell she was obviously annoyed.

"What, too old?" I asked laughing at the idea of it "Caitlyn, nobodies ever to old to trick-or-treat, Jason's twenty one and he's still going, just give me a minute" I said holding up my index finger towards her, before taking the stairs three at a time. I mean seriously, a six year old too old to trick-or-treat?

333

"Mikey?" I asked standing at the door of a room rather similar to my own.

"What?" he grumbled, not turning his attention away from his basket ball that he held in his hands. Now that I think about it I remember Caitlyn mentioning about his obsession with basket ball.

"I hear you don't want to go trick-or-treating "I stated walking towards him and sitting on the Ben ten covered bed.

"It's for stupid kids" He muttered bouncing his basket ball on the ground and catching it again.

"Me and you both know that's not true," I pushed on "dude, you get bag loads of free candy, and you get to be anybody you want to be for a whole night, so what's the real reason?" I pressed again, shoving him lightly with my shoulder. He glanced up at me quickly before turning to face me.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell Caitlyn" he asked, I nodded uncertainly hopping he wouldn't pick up on it, before he let out a heavy sigh and continued. "Well, there's these boys in the year above me at school, they do basket ball after school on a Monday as well, and when I asked them if they were going out this year, they laughed at me and started to make fun of me and wouldn't pass the basket ball to me the rest of the game, and I'm afraid if they see me out tonight they wont let me play basked ball the rest of the season," he said quickly all in one breath. I nodded my head understanding now.

"You know, when I was you're age, I got made fun of too." I smiled at him; he looked up at me confused.

"Really, why? Your Nate Black, you're in a band" He said, I laughed slightly, shrugging.

"Yea, they made fun of me because I wanted to play piano instead of shoot hoops, or practice guitar instead of run around a field after a football" I told him before grabbing his ball and twirling it around on my index finger "But whose laughing now?" I asked grinning at him; he smiled back nodding his head.

"But it's different for you, you're in a rock band" I smiled, I was beginning to like this kid, and fast, he seriously thought I was in a rock band!

"What if I told you, you could be in connect three for the night?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"But it doesn't make sense there can only be three members, its called connect three!" he said as if I was stupid.

"You can be an honouree band member for the night!" I smiled at him taking of my dog tags and pacing them around his neck.

"Are you serious?" he asked me excitedly, I nodded my head at him before walking towards his wardrobe.

333

After fifteen minutes or so I arrived at the bottom of the stairs with my band member, who was wearing, dark faded jeans, converse, a button down shirt and my dog tags.

Millie grabbed her brother's hand eagerly and pulled him out of the house. I laughed once again about to follow them out before being stopped by Caitlyn.

"Thank you" she said sincerely before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "By the way" she stated as she pulled away "You are so not a rock star" she stated laughing and running after her twin siblings telling them to slow down.

333

We had got to the final house and we were just waiting for the twins to come running towards us so we could head home, although I wasn't really looking forward to saying goodbye.

"Did you hear that?" Caitlyn asked shaking faintly, as she grabbed on to my arm.

"What Caitlyn, the many fireworks going off, or the laughter of the kids around us" she sent a glare my way before I heard someone softly call out Caitlyn's name. "Okay, I heard it that time."

"Nate, I don't like it, it's creeping me out, can we go home now." She asked, her voice sounding weak and nervous, as her hands moved to my wrist gripping it tight.

"Yeah, sure, as soon as the twins come back from the last house," I said trying to calm her down. Her attention snapped towards the house she had previously had her back too. Her hand flew to her heart, letting out a sigh of relief as she seen the twins grabbing chocolate bars of a plate.

"Ahh!" she screeched as someone growled her name pouncing on her, she snapped her attention to the person towards her, who once again growled her name. It was a tall person, wearing familiar clothing and a werewolf mask. She intertwined our fingers as she gripped tightly onto my hand, whimpering into my chest as she buried her head there. I chuckled slightly wrapping my arms around her.

"It's okay Caitlyn, I know who it is." I said trying to sooth her.

"Well tell them to stop it, I don't like it!" she murmured into my t-shirt.

"Why don't you tell Shane to stop it you're self?" I asked, she snapped her head away from my chest, throwing a terrifying glare towards Shane using her free hand to grab the mask of Shanes head and whack him to death with it, keeping her other hand tightly gripped in mine.

"On second thoughts" she growled looking at Shane in the face "You better put this on before the twins come back, you might scare them!" she roared throwing the mask back at him.

"Okay" Shane shrugged, putting it back on and growling at Caitlyn.

"Take it off!" she whimpered, cowering into me again.

"What? you wanted me to put it on!" he said innocently.

"Shane!" I growled rocking Caitlyn from side to side "Stop being a dick!"

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Mitchie!" we heard to high pitched voices chirp as they ran past us towards a vibrantly coloured Mitchie, who was walking towards us, with Ella and Jason.

"Hey Guys!" she smiled bending down to hug them. She stood in front of us wearing a pair of lime green leggings, a purple dress with sea shells on it and a red curly wig.

"Let me Guess, your Caitlyn!" I gasped only to receive a thump from Caitlyn with her free hand and a giggle from Mitchie.

"That's what I said" muttered Shane, only to receive a kick in the shin from Caitlyn.

"No, I'm Ariel from the little mermaid" she smiled "You know, because I was the girl with the voice!" She smiled

"Ahh, very clever!" I complimented her; she smiled back at me commenting on how I and Caitlyn matched.

"I know, talk about coincidence," Caitlyn laughed.

"Talk about meant to be!" chirped in Jason causing both me and Caitlyn to blush, I cleared my throat uncomfortably before looking Jason up and down.

"Jase, Man, what the heck are you meant to be?" I asked utterly confused.

"A bird, duh!" he stated as if it was obvious, waving his arms about that had cardboard attached to them, I think they were meant to be wings.

"Ahh, Clearly" I said nodding my head, trying to understand the way my cousin's mind works but just not getting there.

"And your mini-mouse" Caitlyn giggled pointing towards Ella, who nodded her head eagerly, nearly causing her plastic ears to fall of, her and Jason were so suited for each other its scary!

333

The rest of the night was spent goofing of, watching the fireworks and eating all the twins' candy. Around eleven Caitlyn decided she needed to get the twins home. She swung our intertwined hands slightly as we walked towards her house.

"Go get ready for bed and I might let you stay up and watch a movie" Caitlyn said pointing towards the house. The twins sprinted towards the house, before Mikey turned and came back towards me taking of my dog tags and handing them to me.

"Thanks Nate," he smiled,

"Anytime" I smiled back at him taking my dog tags in my hand and watching him run towards the house.

"So Caitlyn, I was thinking," I said softly,

"Yeah" she smiled at me, encouraging me to go on

"That saying as the tours over, that sort of could be counted as a date?" I asked squeezing my eyes shut tight. After what seem like hours Caitlyn giggled slightly.

"Yeah it could be" she said nodding her head.

"Well I was wondering," I smiled goofily, before setting my dog tags around her neck "If maybe you would be my girlfriend."

"I thought you'd never ask" she mumbled slightly, as my head got closer to hers. Just as our lips were about to touch she pulled back and fingered my dog tags "But I don't kiss on a first date, you'll have to take me out on a second one" she smirked lightly at me before walking toward the house.

_That girl was _**defiantly**_ something else! _

**A/N: review please!**


	4. Arguments,nicknames and i love yous

**A/N**: people I'm not getting enough reviews! I'm not one to beg for them but please, give me them, I need to know it there's any point continuing or if every naitlyn fan hates them, so pleas review!

Caitlyn's POV

I sat staring numbly at my phone, which I held in my shaking hands. Had I really yelled all that stuff at Nate? I pulled my Knees to my chest, pushing my face into my knees and bit down on my lip until it drew blood, squeezing my eyes shut, determined that the tears begging to fall wouldn't.

Me and Nate had been together for six months now, and he was currently on a tour promoting the bands latest album, it was nearing an end and they were currently on the last stop and then he'd be home. Although, as Mitchie had feature in a few of the songs she had went along to help with the promotion, as for Ella, well she was old enough to go on tour with her boyfriend with out her parents supervision, unlike me! Well...that's what my parents said, but I beg to defer.

I guess not having my best friends and my boyfriend for a month had contributed to my melt down a couple of minuets ago. Everything was becoming so difficult, my work load at school had increased since going back to school after Halloween break making it increasingly harder to meet up with Nate when he_ wasn't_ on tour, and then him leaving to go on tour, and my friends going with them!

I wasn't exactly the most popular girl at school, I wasn't a loner or anything, I guess was just happier hanging out with Mitchie and sierra instead of Tess and the bitch click. And to make matters worse, guess who else joined the boys on their tour? Yep the she devil herself, Tess Tyler! Seeing pictures off her and Nate blasted across the tabloids every other day isn't helping matters, seriously people, stop living for my boyfriend's love life and get your own! Or a romantic novel or something!!!

And to top it all of I just found out this week that my younger brother and been getting bullied, but instead of going to me with the problem, he went to Nate for advise! And instead of giving him the advice of beating the living snot out of them, which personally I fell, is pretty damn good advice, he told him to be the "_better man"_ and look by it and not to retaliate. And apparently it worked, but that's not the point, the point is, he's only six, he shouldn't have to worry about being the better man, he should have made that little punk cry!

So after hearing this, that's when I broke, all I saw was red, I griped my phone in my hand and pierced in Nate's number.

_*Flashback*_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled down the phone furiously, anger boiling in my blood.

"What? I didn't think there was much point I sorted it out didn't I?" Nate replied calmly.

"Yea Nate, for all of three weeks, before he was home refusing to go to basketball." I said raking my hand through my chaotic head of curls, tying it back with the multi-coloured elastic band on my wrist.

"What, Mikey hasn't gone to basketball in 5 months" Nate asked with a worried edge to his voice.

"No..." I said slowly "He hasn't gone to basketball in a week, why? How long ago did he tell you about what was happening?" I asked apprehensively.

"Halloween night," he mumbled slightly. If he thought I was mad before, I was seething now.

"Nate!" I roared down the phone "why didn't you tell me? Why in the 5 months we have been dating have you failed to mention the fact that my baby brother was being bullied?" I demanded, blinking back the tears of frustration which were now brimming in my eyes but were not allowed to escape.

"I don't know, I just though that, I don't know. That it'd sort itself out, I thought I had sorted it out, I don't know Caity, I didn't think" he said rushed, regret apparent in his tone of voice. Why was it now he decided to use Caity for the first time? It sounded good in his deep voice, but I was mad at him damn it!

"Don't call me Caity" I hissed.

"Cait...Caitlyn, Pleases don't be like this, I had to respect his privacy, he obviously didn't want to worry you or he would have came to you himself." He tried reasoning with me; I could almost hear him run a hand through his hair; start to pace the room before glancing at his watch to ensure he wasn't late for his meeting with Tess and their publicist.

"Nate, he's a six year old kindergartener not one of your consular patients!"I said frustrated before adding "And I swear on your Gibson guitar, if you're checking what time it is to make sure you're not late for Tess and your publicist so help me!"

"No! Caitlyn I wasn't!" he added hurriedly before pausing "That's what's wrong with you!" he exclaimed, "It's not the fact I didn't tell you about Your brother, you know I was in the right there, your just angry because I have to fake date Tess, and you cant be mad and me about that because you agreed to it before I did, so your using your brother as an excuse!"

"I'm sorry Nate, but what!" I asked confused.

"You're jealous of Tess and our fake relationship!" he exclaimed in victory.

"You know what Nate?" I asked "You're right I am mad about that, I hate seeing you and Tess walking hand in hand on the beach with stupid, stupid headlines like; "Tate, it's' got to be fate" they rime and their annoying, and I hate her! And I hate the fact that there are three people in your band yet you're the one who has to date her! And I hate the fact that I feel like because nobody apart from our close friends now we are dating that I'm not really you're girlfriend and the only way I ever am going to be is if the world and his wife knows, and that you're fans approve, and I'm sick of having so much pressure put on me to be perfect all before the paparazzi even know we're dating, and that makes it even harder for me to let you tell the press, and when you eventually do tell the press I'll be known as the whoe you two timed Tess Tyler with, and I hate that it's her little brother that's making my little brothers life miserable, and I hate that anything good I get she destroys!" I ended still holding back the tears.

"Caity..." he mumbled dumb founded. I wish he would stop calling me that; it's making it harder for me to be mad at him.

"Nate," I sighed before continuing "I'm not afraid of many things, I'm scared of the dark, people in masks" I giggled slightly before continuing "I'm scared of losing you, Nate, I'm scared of the unknown I just I need you to understand how hard it is for me to be a pop stars girlfriend," I heard Nate let out an unsteady breath before I heard someone call his name faintly. _Her_

"Caitlyn," he started before I interrupted him.

"Nate, just...just forget it, have a great show tonight" I mumbled before hanging up.

_*end of flash back* _

Rain started to pelt against my window, as a flash of lightning lit up the whole room and a crack of thunder was heard as my lights cut of. I pulled the hood of Nate's hoody up, taking in his scent still present in it, and gripping on to his tags placed around my neck, as I curled further into my arm chair. It was official I was _that_ girl.

It had been two hours since my phone call with Nate and Mum had convinced Mikey to attend Basketball practice, so she was away with him and Millie was staying with my sister Izzy and her husband, so I was home alone.

A loud thudding erupted my House, when I realised there hadn't been lightning before it I dragged my self of the arm chair, grabbing the first thing I could find, and made my way slowly towards the door.

I swung the front door open holding up my weapon of choice before somebody grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Caitlyn, it's me, but down the..." Nate exclaimed before examining what I held in my hand. "A banana, seriously Geller, a banana, what the hell were you going to do to me with a_ Banana_?" he deadpanned. I shrugged sheepishly before throwing my arms around him, letting the tears I'd been holding in for so long escape. The tears from the night me and Tess stopped being friends, the ones from the day Mitchie became Tess's friend, the ones from the day in the Kitchen when I was no longer allowed to take part in final jam, the tears I held back when I said bye to Nate after final Jam last year, the ones when I agreed with Nate that we shouldn't be in a relationship, the ones when we decided to be in a relationship, tears of frustration from the fake Tate deal and my little brothers problems, they just all flooded out.

"Hey, Hey, Caity, shush" He muttered softly into my ear, using one hand to rub circles on my back and the other to stroke my hair.

"I'm sorry" I hiccupped "It was my idea that we kept our relationship secret and it's not your fault Tress is the way she is and you were right not to tell me about my brother if he wanted my help he would have asked for it!" I cried into his chest.

He lead me over to my previous sitting place and set me in his lap continuing to comfort me and kissing every tear that fell down my cheek away.

"No, It was my fault, I shouldn't have kept it from you, and I should have known how you felt about Tess and I shouldn't put so much pressure on you, Your perfect the way you are and I love you for it!" he smiled down at me. And everything I was worried about disappeared, and I no longer cared about what I though of Tess because Nate was here, How he got here and so fast, I don't know, or further more care, he just told me he loved me...wait he what?

"You love me?" I whispered, peering at him from under my hood.

He blushed before nodding his head meekly, a large smile spread across my face before I cupped his face in my hands, covering his lips with mine.

Our lips moved in sync once again, my hands ran to run through his tangled curls, as his right hand travelled under his/my hoody and his thumb made soothing circles on my bare hip, causing me to gasp into his mouth, our tongues' meeting half way in a battle for dominance.

"I love you too by the way" I muttered into his mouth, causing him to smile against my lips "and the way you say Caity" I added.

_I guess he was better at more things than my previous list _

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!...PLEASE? **


	5. Public appearance and broken noses

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews and alerts, more reviewers maybe, please? This chapter...cheesy much? BTW, I don't know were Warner brothers is, so lets say it's New York.

**Nate POV**

I had never seen Caitlyn the way I had found her that night. I didn't think about how what the band and I did would affect her and our relationship, and to be completely honest, I didn't think of her as having emotions. I just saw her as my happy, quirky, care free, fast moving Caity, my muse. Not my human, emotion feeling girlfriend.

Since that night we made a pact that we tell each other everything, even if it's something as simple as not liking the flavour of certain ice creams…stupid, corny, clique? Yea I know, but there is a reason why they are so common…PACTS WORK! Especially if you're as childish and immature as me and my lovely Caitlyn.

After Caitlyn revealed this all to me and we both agreed that I was a tit, (yea, me, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and the rest of the crew apparently, and nobody felt the need to enlighten me? Seriously?) I talked it over with my publicist and Tess, whom surprisingly we're very co-operative and organised the media to be aware of our split, which Tess willing agreed to accept the blame for saying she had a thing with a mystery man(more publicity I guess, I mean, no publicity is bad publicity, or so it's said,)

It had been two months from then, and me and Caitlyn had yet to come out officially. There had been one picture that had appeared in quite a few magazines, of us attending the switching on of the Christmas lights in new York after me, Shane and Jason had lead the count down. Although it had appeared as more of a friendly cuddle instead of a romantic embrace, therefore we declined to make any comment on the subject…no matter how much, and I quote, Caitlyn wanted to "hear the cry's of despair, and see the crushed expressions of teeny bopper fan girls."

Today was are last leg of the tour promoting the album, and our last stop was the Ellen DeGeneres show and saying as Caitlyn was already in new York with her family for the Christmas lights, her parent had agreed to let her stay an extra few days to attend the show. I'm sure it was more to do with the fact that she would be turning seventeen in a couple of days and absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Mr. And Mrs. Torres were their visiting their daughter and had offered to keep an eye on Caitlyn. Yep absolutely nothing.

Due to the fact of our lack of officiallness (Is that even a word?) Caitlyn had yet to experience the delights of being in a limo. That may explain her, shall we say, Caitlyn like behaviour on the way to the Warner brothers studios.

"Oh, what does this button do" she squeaked in excitement, before eeping and jumping back as a mirror descended from the roof, causing Mitchie to giggle from her seat snuggled into Shane, me and Shane to both shake our heads and chuckle in amusement and Ella and Jason to... well they didn't really notice any of this, as they were to busy trying to catch the bubbles, which Caitlyn had earlier activated by pressing the button beside the mini-fridge, in their hands without popping them- yea enough said!

As Caitlyn pressed the button again to take away the mirror, the limo screeched to a halt, sending Caity flying forward into my lap, causing her nose to collide with my forehead.

"Nice Of you to drop by Caity" I joked helping her to sit up properly on my lap; she rolled her eyes in aggravation before rubbing her nose and groaning.

"I think my nose is broke" she whimpered in her Caity like fashion.

"Let me see," I asked, putting my index finger under her chin, and angling her to face towards me and touching her nose gently with my fingers.

"Ouch! Well don't poke it, genius!" she screeched, pulling backwards, holding her nose protectively. It was then my turn to roll my eyes at her.

"Trust me, it's not broken." I sighed.

"Oh is that your professional opinion, DR. Black?" she snapped, I laughed slightly before placing my lips on her nose in a, soft, chaste kiss.

"Does that make it better?" I asked leaning my forehead against hers.

"Slightly" she muttered leaning foreword to place her lips on top of mine only to be interrupted by Shane.

"A wee bit of warning next time Rick!" he chuckled in at are driver, before opening the limo door and waving out at the people who had caused us to stop abruptly.

"Don't worry Cait, you get used to his driving...techniques" Mitchie laughed over the screaming crowd outside the studio, fixing her hat which had been repositioned because of the sudden halt before following Shane out and signed a few autographs.

"Man, that was Awesome, I want to do that again!" whaled Jason punching the air with his fist, As Ella nodded along. Jason then intertwined their hands; giving Ella's a reassuring squeeze before jumping out of the limo.

"Ella doesn't say much does she?" mused Caitlyn.

"Jase has been going with Ella since before Shane was sent to Camp rock two years ago, and all I've ever heard her say is Hi, but she's a really sweet girl" I agreed.

"They've been going with each other for that long! But how come..." Caitlyn stated being interrupted by me.

"They did the same as us, Jase warned me not to do it" I laughed shaking my head. Caitlyn nodded her head slightly before her head whipped towards the crowd as they started to chant my name.

"Ready?" I asked curiously, pulling the hood up on _the_ hoody to help disguise her.

"As I'll ever!" she sighed, smiling weakly at me. I returned her smile intertwined our fingers before leading her out of the limo.

There were flashes, screams, and wolf whistles. I waved to the crowd for a few seconds, before holding Caitlyn behind me protectively and leading the way through the crowd to the studio.

3 3 3

After I was sure that Caitlyn was securely out of sight of the paparazzi, sitting with the directors and producers of the show along with Ella, I went backstage and waited to be called out.

"...I personally like to think I made their career happen, but all the late night Jamming with them was worth it...It's connect three!" shouted Ellen. We waved to the crowd as we made a way across the studio towards Ellen and each giving her a hug.

"Welcome Guys" she smiled at us, we all thanked her before chuckling as the crowd tried to die down their screams.

"Can I just say you're awesome!" screamed Jason pointing at the crowd starting up the clapping and screaming all over again, causing me and Shane to gape in disbelieve before chuckling.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome guys, stop clapping your making me blush," joked Ellen trying to get the crowd to settle down.

"Hey, did you get the tape I sent?" she asked us, causing us to look confused "It's a new single I thought we could do for our next duet." She continued seriously before picking up our new album and looking at the back of the cover "Although you seem to have replaced me in all of our duets by someone called Mitchie, all of them actually." She muttered slightly "What type of name is Mitchie any way..." she started before holding her index finger to her ear and glancing over at Mitchie who was standing signing autographs for people in the front row.

"Oh Hey...Mitch" she called over to her waving "We should do Coffee this week, or next week or you know never!" she fake smiled Causing the crowed, us and Mitchie to erupt into laughter.

"Yeah, I'll have my people call your people Ellen" she laughed over.

"Yea, so about my tape." She said turning back to us causing the audience to laugh harder, I could see Caitlyn form the corner of my eye, her and Ella were holding on to each other for support they were laughing that hard.

"Ellen, you know we listened to your tape," Shane played along before I continued.

"It's just so good Ellen, we can't possible put it on our album, you should save it for your own" I laughed, Ellen nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea, that's what you said last time," she muttered before going on to talk about the album.

333

"So Shane," Ellen Started after we preformed are latest single "We hear there's a lucky lady in your life, would I have heard right?" she asked.

Shane chuckled before shifting in his seat, and glancing down at his feet and back up at Ellen before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, you would have heard right." There was a high level of screaming buzzing through the audience. "Me and Mitch have been seeing each other for about a year and a half now." He smiled over at Mitchie, who blushed uncontrollably.

"And we all know about you and Ella," she smiled over at Jason, who blushed, nodding his head in agreement.

"So that brings me to you Nate" she smiles at me and new it was going to be good, I reached over for my Water and sipped it nonchalantly, causing the audience to laugh.

"So you and Tess are no longer?" she asked me to clarify for her. I nodded my head enthusiastically as I set down my glass of water.

"Yep, that's over for sure." I smiled eagerly.

"Tess was on a month or so back, and she stated that there was betrayal on her side, how did that affect you and your relationship with Tess." She asked leaning foreword in her chair.

"Honestly" I started leaning foreword also, clamping my hands together and keeping my eyes on them. "I don't hold any grudges, it wasn't meant to be anything serious, and I'll stay friends with her, she's a nice girl," I finished causing the crowd to applaud- seriously? I'm not God people.

"Well, there was also this picture printed in many magazines." She stated as the picture of me and Caitlyn Appeared on the screen. It was the one from a couple of days ago, Caitlyn was sporting her care free smile which reached the whole way to her eyes, using one hand to point towards the stage were Kings of Leon preformed and the other to ensure the cowboy hat, she had stole of me as soon as I came of the stage, a member in the crowd had thrown it on stage, would stay on, revealing her multi-coloured, neon nails. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and was smiling down at her, amused by her excitement.

I went to deny the fact that I and Caitlyn were seeing each other when Ellen continued.

"Now, Nate, you know by now, Aunty Ellen Finds out EVERYTHING!" she laughed before turning back to the screen were it showed the same picture, only zooming in on Caitlyn's hoody, which my name appeared. "Now Nate, who is this girl and are you dating her?" she asked again.

Jason Laughed, Shane nudged me encouragingly, clearly keen on the thought of me and Caity being in the public eye. I glanced through the crowd to find Mitchie to find her still signing autographs, she nodded her head encouragingly, I then glanced over at Ella who mimed at me to say yes...Hey she talked, well sort of. I then turned to glance at Caitlyn, who was to busy...hugging Tess. What?

I glanced back at Ellen who was waiting for a reply. It seemed that the whole studio had just gone completely silent. I looked around once more before gulping.

"Em, she's Caity," I smiled sheepishly causing Caitlyn to snap her head towards me, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Well Caitlyn really, and yep we would be dating" I smiled running my hand through my hair before clamping my hands together again and rocking back and fourth slightly, before the whole crowd erupted into applause, a small grin appeared on Caitlyn's face before she mouthed "I love you." I nodded slightly at her as a signal that I loved her too before grinning.

Ellen followed my gaze towards Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, come on up on stage" she smile waving her up and standing up to greet her with a hug. Caitlyn shook her head vigorously before Ella and Tess pushed her up on stage, she walked foreword nervously still in my hoody, wearing purple skinny Jeans and Green converse. She smiled shyly at Ellen before hugging her, and seating in between me and Jason, clasping my hand in hers.

"Ha Oprah, I got Naitlyn first!" she smiled "Talk about an exclusive" she joked.

And that's were Naitlyn began...

333

"Caity" I called lightly as I tapped gently on her Hotel door. Mitchie let me in telling me she was in her bedroom, before leaving to meet with Shane.

I entered the room to find Caitlyn lying on her stomach listening to her IPod on her bed, reading her Magazine.

"Hey there I greeted" grabbing her around her waist, lifting her up and twirling her around before landing on the bed, Causing her to squeal along with her laughter.

"Loving the PJ's" I commented, she was wearing a vest top with the front of the top half of a panda's body with the head missing, and shorts with the panda's butt on the back.

"I know cool right" she laughed before grabbing her magazine, to reveal a picture of me and her with Naitlyn wrote on the top, "Naityln's already making it big, and we only announced it..." she started, checking her watch "5 hours ago"

"I know it's mad" I stated readjusting our position so she was lying into me and I had my arm around her shoulder. "So em...what was Tess looking?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. She laughed slightly before revealing that they had sorted everything out.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked

"Yea, everything" she stated also sounding shocked "she even promised any trouble Taylor was causing Micky would end now!"

"Taylor Tyler?" I asked amused, only to earn an eye roll from Caity.

"So, we're both going home tomorrow" I stated sighing slightly.

"Yeah I know, it sucks, but you'll be up for my birthday at the weekend right?" she asked tracing circled across my stomach, I gulped slight trying to keep my thoughts away from her lingering fingers and her belly bar.

"Yep defiantly" I squeaked slightly. She giggled slightly, moving close to me, placing her lips upon mine for the first time since she had arrived. I smiled against her lips slightly, moving my hands down to her hips moving them up her PJ top. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss and finally feed my fantasy about her damned belly bar, Mitchie entered calling our names, causing us to pull apart abruptly and Caity to land on the floor.

Yea, me and Mitchie spent two hours in casualty with her...Apparently the collision with the floor had worsened the damaged caused by her previous collision with my forehead. Caused by tennis...yep we were playing a very competitive game of tennis.

_Her nose was broken for sure this time _

_**A/N: BTW: **__the scene on Ellen was meant to be funny._


	6. Birthdays and Awkward conversations

**A/N:** thanks to the reviewers, and the awesome legend that is Krystal for the inspiration for Caitlyn's present!

**P.s: **I don't usually use pet names but I thought they were appropriate here**! **

Caitlyn's POV.

"You and Shane did what!" I shrieked at Mitchie, before coughing from the strain on my voice trying to fix myself up in my bed.

Birthday-an anniversary of the day on which a person was born or the celebration of it

How was mine being spent? Lying in my bed, wrapped up in a knighting- gown, bed socks, my duvet, fleece PJ's and a hot water bottle. Suffering from a chest and head cold, resulting in chopped lips and tissue rash afflicted nose.

Mitchie looked sheepishly down at my triple chocolate birthday cake and started to shyly push a bit of it around with her fork, avoiding my shocked expression, before shrugging in defeat.

"We, sort of, you know" she said, pausing and trying to speak with her eyes.

"No," I croaked throwing my hands up in the air for dramatic affect, causing my used to tissue to land gracefully in the bin beside me before I grabbed a new one. "No, Mitch, I don't know or I wouldn't be asking you would I?" that's it my voice is officially going.

"Cait, please don't make me say it!" she groaned pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead and shutting her eyes tightly together. "It's not like you and Nate haven't done it" she muttered.

"No, Mitchie, that's exactly what it's like, me and Nate have not had sex!" I screeched, I swear if Nate doesn't arrive soon I'll be using a white board and marker to communicate with him. My cheeks flamed scarlet, as Mitchie looked up at me in shock.

"Seriously, you and Nate haven't..." she trailed of raising her eyebrows rather suggestively, "Oh and FYI, me and Shane did not have sex we made..." she started only to be interrupted by me.

"I swear if you even dream of finishing that sentence with the word 'love'" I warned. She looked at me with a blank expression shrugging once again.

"It's the truth!" she muttered

"Oh shut up, next you'll be saying you gave him you're flower" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, trying to look intimidating before I went into yet another coughing attack.

"Geez, Caitlyn what is the big deal? I'm seventeen, he's nineteen, where both the legal age, so what's the big deal?" she question obviously getting frustrated.

"I...Well...I" I spluttered over my wording. What was the big deal? Just because I wasn't ready doesn't mean everybody else wasn't! I mean, Shane _is_ nineteen, and Mitchie _is_ slightly older than me, but still!

"Were you safe?" I inquired, letting out a sigh of defeat, Mitchie nodded her head fervently.

"We went through enough talks with your mum and dad" she laughed, I cringed at the memory. My dad, well technically he's my step-dad but I still refer to him as dad, is a doctor, and my mum is a nurse. Bet you can't figure out how they became acquaintances.

After that I let the topic drop and tried to keep my thoughts from wondering to Nate and the possibility that he was ready to take the next step and I wasn't, I mean, I really, _really _wasn't!

"Cait" Mitchie groaned in pleasure, rolling her eyes and closing them shut tight "this cake is awesome who made it; you really need to try some." I rolled my eyes at her giving a slight laugh.

"Yea, Yea, Mitch, we get it you're an awesome cook" I stated and even though my mouth watered and my stomach churned for the taste of the chocolate delight, I knew I didn't have the energy to eat it. I wrapped my arms around my stomach in pain and snuggled further under my covers.

"Oh sweet Moses Cait, your acting as if you're pregnant!" Mitchie laughed when I didn't respond she abruptly stopped "Your not, are you?" I peeked up at her from under the duvet cover, my features scrunched in annoyance.

"Oh yes Mitchie," I nodded my head sarcastically, "How do you think it happened? Miraculous conception?" I asked rolling my eyes. Mitchie looked at me wide eyed, Fork of chocolate cake resting at her lips. _Are you serious?_

"I was being sarcastic Mitchie; does losing your virginity also mean losing your common sense?" I snapped "Because if it does, my flower's staying with me for as long as possible!" I stated folding my arms around my chest, blowing a lose curl out of my eyes.

Mitchie started at me in shock once again, she blinked a few times, before her bottom lip started to tremble and her shoulders started to shake-oh god she's not going to cry is she? Then a loud tittering sound erupted from her mouth. Oh she was laughing!

"What's so funny?!" I demanded in my wearing-down voice.

"Y-Y-o-u" she stuttered through her giggles before giving up and rolling around on my bed. I started at her trying to stifle my own giggles. Usually I would have given up and joined in with Mitchie, but I had a sneaking suspicion she was laughing at me.

"You referred to your virginity as 'a flower'" she spluttered out as she tried to wipe away her tears. I looked at her for a minute before blinking a few times and joining in with her laughter, what can I say? Mitchie's laughter's contagious.

We were interrupted by a light taping at the door.

"Come in" I said through my laughter. The door creaked opened and my mum stuck her head around the door, her auburn, curly locks, falling in waves over her right shoulder, her smile spread across her pale, Celtic skinned face which was dusted with a few freckles on her cheeks, her smile reached the whole way up to her emerald green eyes causing them to shine. My mum really was the stereotypical definition of an Irish colleen (girl), you know, not every single person in Ireland has ginger hair? In fact only 11% do! RANDOM FACT OF THE DAY! Anyways!

"Mitchie, your dad's here!" she smiled before turning to me "How you feeling my wee pet?" she asked, Sympathy showing clearly over her face.

"Like I was just told I had a miraculous conception." I said with a straight face before me and Mitchie both burst into laughter, leading to me once again to have another coughing attack.

"Do you need your inhaler?" My mum asked worriedly

"No mum, I have a chest cold, I haven't needed my inhaler since I was like, what, five." I stated rolling my eyes at my mother's over protectiveness, I know she meant well but it could get annoying.

"I know but..." she trailed off.

"Mum, I promise If I need it I'll tell you," I smiled kindly at her; she nodded her head before leaving.

"Whelp," Mitchie stated getting up from the bed and leaning over and hugging me "I better be going, my dad will be waiting, get better soon Cait, and if you need the dang inhaler take it!" she demanded pulling away and pointing her index finger at me. I nodded my head, and crossed my heart.

"I don't need it though" I grumbled as she left. She shook her head waving at me before leaving. I honestly don't need it though!

333

"There's someone to see you" smiled my mother once again sticking her head through my door. I immediately shot up, tried to fix my unruly hair and throw any used tissues of my bed into the bin resting beside it, praying there wasn't a bogie hanging out of my nose. Gross I know, but it happens!

"Hey Caity cat" I turned around to see a tall, curly haired, boy coming tornadoing towards me...Jason?

"Hey Jason...Can't breath!" I wheezed as Jason trapped me in a breath taking hug.

"Sorry Caitlyn, People say I do that all the time, but sometimes I just get so excited! And I got really excited to see you there so then that happened, and...Oh Happy birthday by the way Caitlyn!" he said all in one breath, thrusting a present into my hands, he continued to blather on, but I sort of just started at him in shock, why was he here and not Nate, Don't get me wrong I love Jason, really, but, where's Nate?

"Oh by the way, Nate told me to tell you he'd come later of her had to stop somewhere, to...do something, anyways, that's not the point, Open your present!" I smiled weakly at Jason, before nodding my head slightly and opening my present...Bird food?

"Jase, it's great, thanks," I lied smiling at him, he beamed back at me.

"Your welcome" he said before a confused look appeared on his face "Caitlyn I thought your mum was Irish not Scottish!"

"She is Irish" I giggled "She's northern Irish, so her accents a little different to the stereotypical one" I smiled at him, he looked even more confused, "she doesn't sound like a___Leprecon__._" I translated for him, he nodded in understanding.

"So," he started, ready to clarify what I had just said "she lives in Northern Ireland but has a Scottish accent?" he tried...Northern Irish people don't even sound bloody Scottish!

"Uh..." I started before nodding "Yep"

333

After Jason left, I let my Mind wonder once again, leading me to panic about the sex issue, when I finally drifted into a sleep, I dreamt of sex! Help me!!!!

"Caity" I heard someone whisper softly as they shook me lightly. I was scrunched up in a ball under the covers, and I wasn't planning on coming up too soon. I tired to control my breathing as I wiped of the beads of sweat which had formed on my forehead due to the racy dream I had just experienced.

"Nate?" I whispered softly

"Yeah, it's me, you feeling any better?" he whispered back.

"No," I grumbled "Why are we whispering?" I whispered back

"I don't know!" he laughed stage whispering, "Are you going to come out from under there tonight?" he asked me.

"Nope" I replied abruptly.

"Aww, why?" he asked huffily

"Cos' if I look half as bad as I feel, I might scare you!" I answered; I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes" I snapped.

"Please, come out Caitlyn, I haven't seen you in five days, please" He continued pushing until I finally gave in.

"Fine!" I snapped, "but I have to say something first!"

"Okay, shoot!" he stated shifting on the bed.

"I'm a virgin Nate" I blurted out with out thinking; I mentally made a face at my own stupidity.

"No, Caity really?" he asked in mock shock "I wouldn't have guessed!" he finished. I could feel my cheeks burning at my random out burst, and felt my self shying away from the subject.

"Shut up Nate, forget I said anything!" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Caity," he said softly, as he set his hand caringly on my back, "I didn't mean it like that, now come out from under there and we can talk about whatever is bothering you, properly, okay?" he asked rubbing my back.

"No," I sighed "This is uncomfortable enough for me to say without having to say it to your face!" I explained

There was an uncomfortable silence between us before I cleared my throat.

"Did you hear about Mitchie and Shane?" I asked softly.

"Oh," he said gently "Is that what this is about?" he inquired

"Yeah, sort of" I replied sighing and fiddling with the end of my PJ top nervously "They seemed to be so ready to do it, and they have been together near enough the same length as us, and they already assumed that we had done it, then I started getting all paranoid thinking you were ready and I wasn't and then I had a dream about it happening and I'm just so confused!" I blurted out "I don't know, I guess I'm worried that I'm meant to be ready to do something that I'm clearly not and if I'm not ready to make that commitment, then maybe, I'm not as in love with you as I think I am." I mumbled my insecurities. I was so glad there was duvets between us or I would have felt totally exposed.

"Caitlyn," he sighed "I'm not going to lie and say I haven't thought about doing it with you, because, trust me, I have," he chuckled softly. Oh how I loved that chuckle "But, Caity, I would never put you in a position you were uncomfortable or not ready for," he paused before continuing "if your not ready that means I'm not ready, and that does not mean we are any less in love or committed to each other." He finished, when I didn't say anything he tried again, "Caity, if we're not ready, and we're uncomfortable with the situation, well to be honest we're not going to enjoy it are we?" he said I could tell he was rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "And I don't want to remember my first time as uncomfortable and embarrassing do you?" When once again he didn't get an answer he let out a frustrated groan.

"Caity look at me" He demanded "Please" he begged, I rolled My eyes before reluctantly peeked out from under the duvet, to find Nate wearing my Cap from the first Hip Hop class with Shane, which had been resting on my bed post.

"I'm not into having sex, I'm in to making love, so come give me a hug!" he quoted 50 cent...sort of, holding his arms out for me to climb into. I rolled my eyes once again, giggling out the fact that he was the biggest dork I knew and crawled into his arms wrapping my arms around him, immediately starting to shiver.

"Aww, your really sick aren't you Caity?" he cooed holding me close, rubbing his hands up and down the side of my body and rocking me back and forth in a lame attempt to keep me warm. I nodded my head as my teeth chattered together.

He laughed slightly, kicking of his converse and leading me back into bed with him, cuddling me in his arms, running his hand up and down my back. "My poor wee Caity" he said, his chuckle vibrating the bed.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, you do realise what this means?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"No making out" he mumbled in disappointment.

"You got that one right buddy" I muttered softly.

"Hey, Caity, you want your birthday present?" he whispered eagerly, I nodded my head shyly. It couldn't get worse than bird food. He dug around in his hoody pocket (oh he has a new one, mine's better; there's no witty slogan on that one.) He pulled out a small purple jewellery box with a glittery, green bow, my favourite colours!

I opened the box to see a glittering purple guitar pick shaped belly bar with the initials C and N in graved on it along with CR 09' wrote in green. I gasped, clasping my hand to my mouth.

"Nate, it's beautiful, is this really a belly bar... wait how did you know I had my Belly button pierced?" I inquired confused. Nate rubbed the back of his neck, in embarrassment once again.

"Do you remember I said I had though about us...you know?" He asked his cheeks turning scarlet, I nodded my head slightly "Most revolved around that piercing babe," my cheeks burned also before giggling slightly.

"Mitch told me about your random fascination with collecting Money Boxes" he started nodding towards my dresser filled with Money boxes, my cheeks became even warmer. "And it got me thinking about what I collected when I was younger, which was of course Guitar picks, I had originally planned to put it on a necklace, but then I thought I'd enjoy it more as a belly bar, much more," he clarified for me

"I love it!" I smiled as him running my fingers across it.

"It's my lucky pick, I was used it at final Jam were me, Shane and Jason got discovered and it's the one I used when we kissed that night in the music Cabin" he explained, I looked at him in shock, had he really give me something that was that important to him?

"If I wasn't sick right now I'd kiss you!" whispered hoarsely "I love it more than you can ever realise!"

"Really?" he muttered

"Really" I smiled pecking him on the cheek.

"Want to watch one tree hill re-runs?" he asked grabbing the remote from my bedside table.

"Oh yes baby, James Lafferty here I come!" I exclaimed, Nate rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm hotter though, right?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that baby!" I mumbled turning to the dramas of the tree hill gang on the screen.

_Yeah, the rest of the weekend was spent with me looking after Nate, how ever did he get sick?_

_**a/n:**__Caitlyn's illness on her birthday, inspiration from my own health on my 17__th__ b-day last Wednesday__!_


	7. break ups and make ups

_**A/N**_**:** thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, you are all legends, I know its annoying, but maybe more reviews? Oh and some pimping her check out .net/u/1962932/mrsnickj2324 stories, and review, she's awesome, along with xoxoemily and tictactoe!

_**Disclaime**_r: I don't own any characters, or camp rock, or caitlyns song, it's Bethany joy lenze(galleotti) she's awesome!

I felt anger boil inside me and pump through my veins, I felt all my blood rush to my brain and I could hear the fluid whooshing in my ears. Caitlyn stood in front of me shaking, rubbing vigorously at her eyes and biting her bottom lip trying to control the sobs that were erupting from her, but not succeeding.

I set my guitar down on the stand, getting up and walking slowly so I was standing in front of her. We were in the studio, the band was working on the next album and Caitlyn was helping to produce Mitchie's next single which we were under no circumstances allowed to hear. It was merely two months before camp rock, two months we had to spend together, just us, no paparazzi, no record labels, just me, Caity and the music.

"Why?" I asked calmly, still refusing to let my anger get the better of me "Why did you do it Caity?"

"I was sick of it!" she screamed through her tears "I was sick of being perfect!"

I sighed shaking my head going to take Caitlyn's hand in mine before she snapped it away.

"Nate, you've had me up on this stupid pedestal ever since we met last summer and I was sick of it! I was sick of you and your assumptions that I was superhuman or something, I was indestructible! Because I'm not Nate!" she cried out, stopping when her sobbing made it hard for me to understand her, seeing her there that way, all I wanted to do was reach out and wrap her up in my arms protectively.

"You look at me as if I can do no wrong, and I hate to see that stupid, stupid disappointed look appear on your face when I show the fact that yes, I am human, with human weaknesses, it's as if every time you look at me you see a freaking Halo or something, and I can't stand it because Nate, I'm far from an Angel!" she finally broke down completely, lifting her right hand up to muffle her strangled sobs.

"So, you go and have sex with some random dude?" I said my temper no longer under control "I thought you thought more of yourself than that...I mean we haven't even..."

"No," she said obviously wounded by my outburst "I...I..." she stuttered over her words trying to control her trembling bottom lip, she pinched the bridge of her nose glaring down at the ground, before taking a deep breath and looking me in the eye again, "I was mad already that you saw me the way you do, but I met Tess and she let me into a little secret about you two" she whispered coldly at me.

"Caitlyn," I growled, any sort of self control completely leaving my body " you can't compare me and Tess Kissing, to you having sex with some drunk, Me and Tess Kissed before I even new you existed! We were playing spin the bottle; did she mention that little fact?"

"Yeah, because that makes it all better!" She through back at me, flinging her hands in the air. "I asked you before you fake dated her if anything had ever happened and you told me, you l_ooked me in the eye _and lied, telling me nothing happened or ever would!"

"We were fourteen Caity; it was before connect 3 even formed!" I tried to defined myself but it clearly wasn't working.

"That's not the point Nate!" she stated running her hands through her tangled curls "The point is that you lied! How do you expect me to be perfect Caity, if you're not my trustworthy Nate, huh?" she demanded turning to leave.

"Caitlyn" I called out managing to pin her against the wall "I'm not letting you go, I don't care what you did or didn't do, I love you too much!" I whispered caressing her cheek.

"That's the thing Nate!" she whispered back rubbing her lips together trying to stop the tears, "I don't love you any more" she sobbed out. My grip on her slackened and I backed away giving her gate way to leave.

"Thanks for loving me, because you did it perfectly" she whispered kissing my lips softly before leaving.

333

It had been two months from then, it was the first time I'd seen her since then, even if it was from the other side of the Mess hall at Camp. She stood with her hair tide up and straightened in a high ponytail; wearing a natural coloured outfit...minus my hoody. She stood smiling weakly as Mitchie, Tess and Ella talked animatedly about what they had done since they last talked.

I felt my heart ache at the site of her standing there looking so...weak. And I knew that some how, even though she was the one who cheated, that the lifeless Caitlyn across the hall was my doing.

I glanced down at her feet to see them clad in a pair of black, plain, flat pumps, no checked, rainbow coloured Fans...just boring old pumps. Her hair expressed how she felt, boring, limp and normal. I hated it when she straightened her hair, her curls represented her in ways that my words couldn't.

333

And that's how it continued for the next week, me looking longingly across mess hall while she sat working continuously on her laptop, in silence, pretending she was unaware of my obsessive, creepy stare. Did I really mean that little to her?

It was at the end of the first week and the first camp fire that it happened. I had went into the mess hall to see if Connie needed any help with preparing the food as; Caitlyn had been so out of sorts that she hadn't missed any classes (apart from mine but I didn't report it) therefore not been giving Kitchen duty, leading Connie to be rather grateful for any help offered.

As I entered the mess hall heading towards the Kitchen, I heard a voice floating through the other side of the hall, I glanced around to see Caitlyn and Mitchie sitting on of the benches, near the window, with a laptop on the table, smiling and nodding there heads slightly. But it wasn't Mitchie's voice drifting out of the speakers...it was Caity's

"_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day _

_I gave you every thing I have, the good the bad,"_

"I'm not sure; I think it would sound better just piano, I think the words would have more of an affect that way, you know?" Caitlyn questioned smiling, the first time I'd seen her smiling all week.

"_Why do you put me on a pedestal? _

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below!" _

Why do those words sound so familiar, was this song meant to be about me and Caitlyn's relationship? At that moment Caitlyn and Mitchie looked up at me, Caitlyn's smile immediately flattered and Mitchie's eyes were the first to display any sort of sympathy for me and not Caitlyn in the past week.

"Fine Caity, fine!" I said in irritation, raising my hands up in surrender "I'll leave as usual, But please stop acting the victim, Caity you cheated on me, you dumped me, not the other way around" I stated coldly, before turning on my heel and swinging the door to the mess hall open heading quickly towards the Music cabin.

333

I decided against going to the Camp fire, and sat playing my guitar in the music Cabin, but the only song that seemed to come out was Caitlyn's...oh sweet bejesus...I'm turning into Shane.

My eyes kept wondering to the four desks that were still pushed together from last summer, and couldn't help but think about me and Caitlyn's first kiss.

"Hey there stud" I heard a sickingly sweet voice come from behind me along with the sound of clicking heels. She perched herself up on the four desks opposite me.

"Tess," I growled coldly "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone especially not you"

"Someone's Pmsing" she giggled "Meow" she purred making a claw with her hand. I rolled my eyes glaring at her the special glare I had learnt a long time to reserve for her.

"Look Nate," she sighed tucking a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear " I didn't tell that to Cait out of spite, I'm not like that...any more it just came up in conversation" I raised my eyebrow at her in disbelieve.

"I'm telling the truth Nate, I swear, _it girl_ promise!" she stated seriously, making the sign of the cross on her heart.

"Okay, Tess, it's too late now anyway, Caitlyn made it quite clear what she thinks of me!" I said shrugging and turning back to playing the chords of Caity's song on my guitar.

"Hey," Tess stated confused "I thought you weren't at the Camp fire" she questioned, pointing to my guitar.

"I wasn't" I replied not looking up from my guitar, continuing to play the notes.

"Well that sounded exactly like the song Mitchie sang, it's her new single," she smiled.

"I heard it earlier by mistake" I grumbled "Wait...Mitchie sang it?" I questioned

"Yeah, although I heard Cait's original version when I was...you know snooping on her Laptop when she wasn't paying attention, hers was so much better!"She concluded "She wrote it." She smiled at me again.

"Oh right" I said trying to sound disinterested

"Nate, you love her, she loves you, make up, please!" she heaved a sigh before getting up " Caitlyn lied, she didn't sleep with that guy, she just kissed him, well he kissed her, but that's not the point, she knew it would be easier to break up with you that way." She shrugged.

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times trying to piece this piece of information in my head together.

"Close your mouth dear you look like a Cod fish!" Tess said seriously

"Its gold fish Tess" I corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah, you say gucki, and I say Gucci" she giggled walking away and stopping at the door. "Nate, she loves you go get your girl!" she winked walking away.

333

I lay in my bed wide awake, Jason was out with Ella and Shane with Mitchie, I was thinking about Caitlyn and what Tess had said when there was a thump on the Cabin door and a very wet figure stormed through it, standing in the door way!

"is it raining?" I questioned causing the figure to roll there eyes.

She stood there in my hoody, Bright purple PJ shorts, Mitchie's ugg boots (Which were wet, oh she was dead!) and had curls tumbling over her shoulders in all their curly glory.

She walked towards my bed silently, after slamming the door shut, climbing on top of me on the bed, which I was now seating up straight in.

"I'm sorry," she stated kissing me again and again, repeating the same words.

"Wow, Wow, Caity, explain please" I said backing away until I was sitting up on my elbows.

"I didn't sleep with that dude I just said it to hurt you, I thought if I wasn't perfect anymore then..." She started only to be interrupted by my lips crashing hungrily onto hers, moving roughly against hers, hers moving just as aggressively, my hand slid up the back of her hoody, running my fingers along her spine, I felt her shiver against my body encouraging me to slide my tongue along her bottom lip meeting hers in the middle and massaging against each others. Her hands slid up my chest and wound around my neck pulling me closer, I twisted her around so she was below me and her legs were wrapped around my waist, her hands started to travel down my stomach, making patterns across my abdomen, causing to blush and pull away abruptly, causing her eyes to flutter open, bite down on her lip anxiously, and scrunch her features up in confusion.

"Why don't we wait a wee bit longer, huh?" I asked rolling of her turning to face her as she did the same for me, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "and just talk the rest of the night?!" I suggested, she bit on her bottom lip, nodding her head slightly looking at me shyly, It was when we got really intimate like this when I truly seen Caity at her most vulnerable.

"I'd like that" she whispered, I chuckled kissing the tip of her nose.

"Keep your hair curly" I murmured as she climbed into my arms and under the covers.

"Why?" she asked confused

"They represent you" I muttered an explanation.

"How?" she asked looking at me strangely, I rolled my eyes, lifting up a strand of her curly hair.

"It's wild yet gentle, it stands out but tends to be pushed out of the way for convenience, it's rough but likes to be tamed, its angelic, but can pull of that "I'm not bothered" ambiance, it's beautiful, caity, just like you" I smiled placing a small peck on her lips. Her eyes watered and she nuzzled her head into my neck trying to disguise it.

"Caitlyn, that song you wrote, it's so ..." I trailed of not being able to come up with words to describe how I felt. "And I'm sorry I made you feel that way" I mumbled to her "and I think you should sing it!"

"First things first, not going to happen" She sighed sleepily "and second, don't beat yourself up Nate I'm over it, and in the end I hurt you more...okay?"

"No Caity, it's not okay" I argued as she fell into a deep sleep. Tonight I'd leave it alone but tomorrow I would argue my case!

_I had a full nights sleep for the first time in two months...and Caitlyn? she stil wears a halo because she'll always be perfect to me!... _

**A/N: **

REVIEW...PLEASE?


	8. pregnancy tests and big Decisions

**A/N:**_sorry for the long wait! But here it is! Review please!_

_**SEX!: **__now that I have your attention could any of the silent readers and story alerters' please review, please!_

Mitchie sat beside me on the bathroom floor of the camp rock cabins. She held the little white stick that was going to change both of our lives forever.

"What does it say Mitch?" I asked my nineteen year old friend, my voice shaking with fear; it was more than what my eighteen year old mind could take.

"It's positive" she mumbled biting down on her bottom lip "I'm pregnant Cait, I can't be pregnant!" she stated shakily before finally breaking down hysterically, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, rocking her back and fourth trying to sooth her even though I knew nothing I said or did was going to sooth her. "What am I going to do Caitlyn? I'm still a baby, I can't have one! This can't be happening!" she cried out. I remained silent due to the fact that I honestly didn't know what she was going to do, I blinked rapidly trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes, it wasn't my life that had just been flipped upside down.

333

Mitchie Sat beside me on my bed in the cabin, her cheeks mascara stricken, her silky, chocolate, brown hair pulled back carelessly and her dark brown eyes holding a far away gaze instead of the warm glow that they usually sparkled. She had barley spoke two words since her hysterical rant in the bathroom. This year was meant to be my best year at camp rock, there was no hostility between me and Nate, Mitchie was a camp councillor, and it was my last year here as a camper.

"Mitchie" I whispered reaching out and taking her hand in mine "have you said anything to Shane yet?" I questioned her gaze snapped away from starting in to space and connected with mine. She shook her head vigorously at me.

"Not yet" she replied softly "Oh god, it's not just my life that's being destroyed, it's his too, he doesn't need this, connect 3 are going so far, this would just be bad publicity" she groaned, scrunching her eyes up tight and flopping back on my bed. "Go on say it!" she muffled from behind her arms which covered her face.

"Say what?" I asked confused, my feature's scrunching up unattractively.

"I told you so!" she said as if it was so obvious "You warned me about having sex, you told me to be careful, but no, little miss peppy Torres knows best!" she cried out in despair. "I should just stay a virgin for life like you!" she cried out, I have to admit, that stung but she was going through a lot so I grinded my teeth and let it slide.

"Hey Mitchie," I stated softly, pulling her arms of her face " I'm not going to say I told you so, yes not using protection was a dumb ass move, but shit happens!" I said shrugging "but we're going to take things one step at a time okay?" I asked she nodded her head slightly "first step tell Shane, second Step, tell your mum and dad, third step talk to my mum" I finished.

"Why should I talk to your mum?" she asked confused.

"My Mums a nurse and not so long ago my mum was in the exact same situation as you are," I finished, she give her head one quick abrupt nod before whispering an okay and pulling herself of my bed and walking towards the door. "Hey Mitch!" I called out before she opened the door.

"Huh?" she asked me in a daze, she was probably trying to work out what she was going to say to Shane when she saw him.

"You may want to do something about this," I said using my index finger to indicate her to fix up her make-up. She let out a slight giggle before heading towards my bathroom mumbling the words she would later say to Shane.

3 3 3

Mitchie left to go and find Shane leaving me under strict instruction to under no circumstances tell anyone she was pregnant, including Nate.

I lay on my stomach on my bed, working on a song I had to have finished for production class the next day when I heard a light tapping on my door.

"Come in" I called not moving from position in front of my laptop. Nate entered with an amused expression on his face.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked smiling slightly as Nate closed the door behind him.

"I just came back from teaching my class, to hear Mitchie and Shane fighting, Shane must be in for it, so I thought it would be better to give the cabin a wide birth" he laughed pointing in the general direction of his cabin.

"More than you know" I muttered to myself rolling my eyes at his unintentional pun.

"What did you say?" he asked confused

"Nothing" I smiled sweetly at him, letting my eyes shift around the room awkwardly.

"Anyway," he said making a face at my apparent weird behaviour and scratching the back of his neck "I really need to use the bathroom so can I use yours?" he asked pointing towards the bathroom. I nodded my head slightly going back to trying to complete my production work assignment. He winked at me before jogging in the direction of the bathroom.

It wasn't until I heard the toilet flush that I realised what was sitting on the sink in the bathroom. I slammed the laptop shut, and ran towards the bathroom door.

"Nate," I called grabbing the sides of the door frame just in time to stop me colliding with Nate as he came walking out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy stick.

"Is there something you want to tell me Caitlyn?" he asked holding up the stick to my face. I scrunched up my nose backing away.

"Yeah, Mitchie peed on the stick your holding" I stated trying to hold back my giggle.

"Arg!" Nate exclaimed letting the pregnancy test fall to the cabin floor.

"Sure, good idea Nate, why not fling the germ invested life destroyer all over the cabin?" I growled rolling my eyes, Nate also rolled his eyes running to the bathroom to rewash his hands as I grabbed some tissue paper, wrapped it around the test, lifting it up and setting it in its original position and throwing the used tissue in the toilet and washed my hands.

"What did Shane say?" he asked as we walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed.

"I don't know" I shrugged climbing on my bed and cuddling up beside him "That's what she was doing when you went back to the cabin I take it, it wasn't going well," I sighed shaking my head before placing it on his chest.

"That's Shane for you," Nate groaned, kissing my forehead and tangling his hands in my hair.

"Aw, come on give the guy I break, he just found out his 19 year old girlfriend is pregnant" I said defending Shane.

"I understand that Caity, I do," he stressed "but Shane was a teenage pregnancy, his dad left his mother, you think he would have learnt something from him,"

"I suppose" I agreed

"Hey, Mitchie said something to me by mistake today..." I was interrupted as Mitchie stormed in picturing the same image as the one on my bed before she left.

I went to get up and wrap my arms around her before Nate stopped me.

"I'll go," he sighed softly "I always have to clean up Shane's mess" he muttered angrily, walking over and wrapping his arms around Mitchie protectively and leading her towards the bed. "Everything is going to be alright, Shane will come around...eventually" he muttered rocking Mitchie back and forth

333

"And then he just l-l-eft me stan-an-anding there" she exclaimed in Nate's arms "I told him I was having his baby and all he did was scream at me and then walk away, why does everything have to be the girls responsibility?" she sniffled out "I mean he was there too! He new we were unprotected!" she stated now moving from upset to angry.

"It's okay Mitch, I'll go talk to him now," I muttered to her getting up and walking towards the door, I know it was wrong for me to feel jealous, or feel like the third wheel But I did.

"No!" growled Nate getting up after he guided Mitchie towards my arms, "I will!" he stated storming out o the room slamming the door behind him.

333

After Mitchie and cleaned herself up and we sat talking over hot chocolate a dishevelled Nate and Shane banged into the cabin. Nate stood holding his lip looking quite pissed Shane just stood in a trance along with Mitchie.

"Shane," Nate stated softly pushing him forward.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry," Shane said holding Mitchie's face with both hands "I'll be there every step of the way, whatever you, I mean we, decide to do!" he exclaimed before Mitchie once again burst into tears capturing Shane's lips with hers.

"That's all I wanted to hear!" she said through her tears.

I glanced wearily over at Nate, raising an eyebrow at him in disbelieve. He shrugged his shoulders; giving me his famous grin before grimacing in pain as his lip began to bleed again.

I scrunched my face up in sympathy for him leading him out of the cabin towards the first aid kit in the mess hall, leaving Mitchie and Shane to sort things out.

333

"So what exactly happened then?" I asked as I dabbed Nate's lip clean. He winced before answering my question.

"I went to find Shane and found him down by the canoe's feeling sorry for himself, I told him he needed to wise up and go back and talk to Mitchie, he started to blabber on about how this baby would affect him, once again, only thinking of himself and I sort of lost my temper with him." He shrugged as I finished cleaning up his lips and went to apply antiseptic.

"When you say you lost you temper what exactly does that entail?" I asked nervously, wreaking through the first aid box for a tube of antiseptic cream.

"I sort of roared at him for treating Mitchie that way, telling him not to be so self-centred and reminded him that he was also the result of a teenage pregnancy, and that's how I ended up with this." He stated pointing to his lip

I giggled slightly putting the first aid kit back were it belonged "what did you do after that?" I inquired squinting my eyes at him.

"Em" he said looking down at the floor, "I sort of punched him in the nose and then he broke down and everything he was truly feeling came rushing out," Nate replied.

"Which was?" I asked hopping up on the work top beside Nate.

"That he's completely destroyed Mitchie's life and slashed all her dreams and basically screwed her," I raised my eyebrow at him "Sorry, bad choice of words, no pun intended" he laughed slightly "then we made up and I told him to toughen up and be a man about the situation, Mitchie was just as scared as he was but he had to go and comfort her not feel sorry for himself." I nodded my head in agreement.

"So my next patient is a broken nose then?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence. Nate glanced up at me side ways, shaking his head chuckling slightly.

"Why don't we leave that to Mitchie?" he smiled jumping of the work top and holding out his hand to me, "Walk with me," he said jerking his head towards the door, I bit my lip smiling shyly at him, jumping of the work top also, intertwining my fingers through his, feeling as if it was the first time I'd held his hand all over again. I wont tell anybody about the way he holds my hand and I wont tell anyone the fact that his voice is my favourite sound.

333

The cool breeze blew my curls back, washing over my face, taking along all the occurrences of the day with it, leaving me with the refreshing feeling of being problem free.

"Hey, your wearing random, neon coloured, nail polish again," he laughed breaking the silence and lifting up our swinging hands to show me my purple nail polish as we made are way across the dock. I laughed nodding my head

"So Nurse Caitlyn how'd you know all that first aid stuff back there?" Nate asked as we neared the end of the dock. I looked at him sceptically before shrugging slightly.

"My mums a nurse and My Dads a Doctor," I laughed. His mouth made the shape of an "O" as the look of realisation spread over his face.

"Yes, hospital staff during winter, cruise ship staff by summer." He joked as we sat ourselves down at the end of the dock.

"Hey, you do listen to me sometimes!" I joked in mock shock. He rolled his eyes at me as he slipped of his fans and socks.

"Is it a job you'd be interested in then miss Geller?" he asked me as I slipped of my Fans and socks, looking on in jealousy as he dipped his feet into the water that I was unable to reach, he caught my glare and stuck his tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes "Grow an inch or two shortie!" He joked.

"I don't know I guess," I shrugged "I mean I wouldn't mind if I didn't make it as a producer or song writer, I'd definitely consider it!" I nodded my head slightly

"Song writer?" he inquired nodding his head approvingly

"Yeah well, Halo did pretty well in the charts, I mean, I'm sure I could pull a few more out of this relationship if it's going to be as drama filled as it was today" I laughed shrugging, Nate chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close and kissing my temple.

"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier before Mitchie came into the cabin?" Nate whispered into my hair, my body immediately stiffened up, not feeling as confident as I did earlier, "come on Caity, you can tell me," he murmured to me.

"It was just that, Mitchie made a joke earlier and it sort of got me thinking," I said picking at the purple nail varnish which was already chipping on my finger nails.

"What did she say?" he asked, backing away from slightly so he could look in to my eyes, with his filled with concern.

"She just made a silly joke about me being a virgin for life" I said feeling my cheeks burning up, and the fact I felt them burning caused them to burn even more "And I was just thinking that maybe I'm moving too slow for you, and I just wanted to apologise if I am, I understand that we've been together for almost two years now, and that you might be ready to but I'm..." I ranted on, until I was interrupted by Nate's lips briefly on mine.

"Caity, you're not moving to slow for me," he said sincerely, once again looking into my eyes with his full of concern " today got me thinking too Caitlyn, and I don't want to be put the in the same position as Mitchie and Shane" I nodded encouraging him to go on, "And I sort of decided that, maybe, I wanted to save my virginity until my wedding night," he said stumbling over his words, "N-n-n-ot that I'm saying we're going to get married" he said instantly when he seen my eyes grow wide in fear "and not that I'm saying were not going to" he corrected immediately when he seen the disappointed look flash over my face, "Caity what I mean is..." he started before being interrupted by me.

"I know what you mean Nate," I giggled slightly "And, I'd like that" I confirmed biting down on my lip nervously. Nate smiled up at me placing his free hand on my cheek and his lips over my mouth, moving them slowly and hesitantly over mine, even after two year he still kissed me with a hint of nervousness. As my tongue slide smoothly across his bottom lip he backed away slightly leaving me confused.

"That hurts _way_ too much" he grimaced, holding his lips in pain, as I went to apologise to him he grinned over at me "But it's so worth it" he added before attacking my lips again.

_Guitar, Piano, Singing, Kissing and understanding... MY BOYFRIEND IS AWESOME! _

**a/n:**_Review please!_


	9. weddings and old hoodies

A/N: sorry for the delay, but here we are, the ninth chapter! This is not a lemon, and I apologize to anyone who wanted a little more detail, but reading lemon's make me uncomfortable, god knows what writing one would do to me!

Disclaimer: ...

Nate's POV

If I was a female, and I was writing this from a female's prospective, I'd probably describe my wedding day in great detail, I'd probably start from when I got up until the day ended in the honeymoon suite (or the cabin at camp rock in our case, we decided to have the wedding there as it was were we met) with my incredibly awesome husband, I'd probably talk about how everything was just perfect and how it was everything I'd hoped for and more. But...I'm a dude not a female, so I'm not going to bore you with the tedious details of the ceremony and the speeches I'm going to cut right to the good part, the cake.

Although I will mention my personal favourite moment of the ceremony, as I seen Caitlyn walking down the dock at an agonisingly slow pace, on the arm of her dad Michael, I felt my throat dry at her beauty. The cute blush that adorned her cheeks as Jason, my best man, nudge me slightly, a small smile playing on his lips, as he was also taking aback by Caity's beauty. I felt my breath hitch as I seen her coming closer to me in her strapless, Ivory laced, dress which fell to the floor. Her eyes shifted slightly, in embarrassment as the small congregation awed at the sight of her elegance and grace, as the snow started to slowly fall around her, and the soft wind caused the straying curls from her messy side bun, to blow backwards. And as her father placed a soft kiss on her still rosy cheeks, confirming that he gave his daughter to me, I knew that no moment in that day, or my life previous to this day, could beat the one that had just taken place then.

333

Caity's teeth were still chattering as we stood in the mess hall, all admiring the craft man ship of Connie's on our wedding cake. I could feel Caitlyn's hand shake under mine as we cut the treble clef shaped, chocolate, wedding cake.

"You do realise it's December?" I asked out of the corner of my mouth "And we're in Canada?" I added for emphasis.

"Yes," she hissed back, stuttering slightly, "How was I supposed to know it was going to snow?" she inquired, while still smiling for the many photographs being taken.

"Once again, it's December and we're in Canada!" I repeated as we cut down in to the cake. Caitlyn glanced up at me through slit eyes, before lifting up the piece of cake that had just been cut.

"No, No, No Caity, Put down the..." I started to be interrupted by Caitlyn shoving the cake in my face.

"What, is that not what your suppose to do?" she asked me innocently blinking a couple of times.

"You better run Gellar" I hissed, only to receive a curious look from Caitlyn, before she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't you mean Black?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face, placing a peck on my lips. "Mmm, chocolate flavour"

"Black," I murmured to myself "Caitlyn Black, I like it" I smiled back wrapping my arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her lips, gaining an aww from the guests.

"Can I have your Jacket back now?" she muttered against my lips, I rolled my eyes slightly, but a grin still managed to make it's way onto my lips, as I slipped out of my jacket and placing it around her shoulders. She grinned up at me swinging slightly from side to side, stopping abruptly as I shoved a piece of cake in her face.

333

"Could Mr and Mrs Nate Black please make their way to the floor," the DJ (or as we know him, Jason) asked. I slipped my fingers through Caitlyn's leading her towards the dance floor. Clearing my throat nervously as Caitlyn placed her hands loosely on my shoulders.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly at me in suspicion.

"Em, you know how you said I could choose the song for our first dance?" I asked her hesitantly, she nodded her head slightly looking at me sceptically.

"Nate, it was the only thing I asked you to do please tell me you did it!" she screeched in a hushed tone, trying to not make it obvious that we were having an argument.

"No, No, I chose one alright; it's just not a sappy romantic one." I added quickly, she laughed, shaking her head at me.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the Sappy romantic type," she smiled up at me "As long as it's not Baby got back or in the club by fifty cent, we're good" her laugh chimed in my ear again. Her laughter stopped abruptly as the chords started to fill through the air, along with a voice, her voice.

"Your playing my song," she scolded as we started to sway along to the beat, I nodded my head weakly at her.

"I wanted every body to hear the original version, the acoustic version, Caity, Mitchie's version is good, but yours? Caitlyn, Mitchie's doesn't compare." I explained to her as I twirled her away from me.

"How'd you even get it!?" she asked blushing and ducking her head, as she was twirled back towards my body again. I wrapped my arms around her waist again, shifting my gaze trying to avoid hers. Caitlyn's eyes fell on Mitchie, who stood in her purple one shoulder bridesmaid dress, Matching Ella's, beside Caitlyn's mother, biting on her lip anxiously, her hands were rested on the shoulders of a brown, curly, haired three year old, her son Charlie, who was dressed in a suit, as he was the Paige boy, Shane had his arm around her waist. "Ah, Mitchie," Caity concluded nodding her head in understanding, a smile spreading across her lips, causing Mitchie to relax "even though technically I should be mad, nothing's going to ruin this day for me." She whispered softly, stretching up to place a soft kiss on my lips. That's when I noticed she was dancing in her bare feet, heels flung in under the table which held the cake, long forgotten about.

I smiled down at my Bride, lifting her up bridal style, and twirling her around for the rest of the song. She wrapped her arms around my neck, throwing her head back as the musical sound of her laugh filled the reception.

333

As the song ended, me and Caitlyn went our own ways for the first time that day, and began mingling with the crowd.

I had just finished a conversation with Connie and Steve Torres, when I finally found a moment to myself, to simply sit and take in what was happening. As I sat at an empty table, a small smile appeared on my lips, as I watched Caitlyn on the dance floor, giggling with her little sister Millie, who was now ten. I glanced down at the table, chuckling slightly at the sight of a bag of gummy rings, which had been set on every single table, bringing back memories of the first time I asked Caitlyn to marry me, yes, I had to ask her twice! I had been filling out my College application when it happened for the first time.

*Flash Back*

_Caitlyn sat next to me in my mustang, purple sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sun light, a slight smile forming on her lips as she held her iPod in her hand, nodding her head and taping her purple painted toe nailed feet to the beat. She had her bare feet perched up on the dash board, her jeans rolled up to her knees and one hand stuck out the open window, enjoying the heat of the sun. _

_We were parked in the local park; Caitlyn occupied herself with her music, while Mitchie and Shane where on the swings across from where we were parked, and I filled out college applications. _

_I glanced at my college app, and then over at Caitlyn, It either hadn't hit her that I was leaving for college soon, or she didn't want it to show it. Or there was always the possibility that she just didn't care, but I highly doubt it was the case. _

_I thought a couple of times of having a gap year and seeing were connect three took me and just hang out with caity, I mean the whole connect three deal was working out well so far, and hanging out with Caity with out any difficulty would be awesome. _

_I was knocked out of my train of thought when Caitlyn caught me staring at her and stuck her tongue out at me before taking a fit of giggles and returning back to her music, I chuckled, shaking me head softly, turning back to my applications furrowing my brow, thinking of yet more reasons why to stay with caity, when I was once again dragged from my train of thought as the sound of laughter filled the air._

_Shane pushed Mitchie on the swings, leading to laughter flowing through the park. Mitchie had a pink, flowery summer dress on showing of her just about visible bump. Her hair flew back wards, as she stuck her legs out in front of herself, sporting a care free smile on her lips. Shane chuckled along with his girlfriend, still a sparkle appearing in his eyes at the sound of Mitchie's laugh. _

_And that's when I realised why I couldn't take a gap year. Shane didn't get the chance to go to college like Jason did and that I soon would have, connect three had only really started to take of when he was the age to go to college and then when he had planned to go this year along with me Mitchie had became pregnant. Mitchie had been attending college to become a singing teacher when she had fallen pregnant and had had to drop out. They were both dying to attend college but didn't get the chance, and I was being handed the chance on a plate and I was about to turn it down. _

_I glanced over at Caitlyn to find her flicking through a magazine, reading an article about the latest celebrity engagement announced. She shoved her hand back into her bag of gummy rings and shoved one in her mouth, and that's when it hit me._

"_Marry me." I gasped out shocking my self, causing Caitlyn to choke on the gummy ring she and previously placed in her mouth, she looked up at me, hand on her chest, bangs messed around her face, still choking, and never looking more beautiful._

"_What?!" she demanded looking at me as if I was insane. I reached over to her side of the car grabbing a gummy ring and holding it up to her, causing her eyes to cross slightly as she looked at it in shock._

"_Marry me, caity" I repeated again, grinning from ear to ear, like an idiot. _

"_Once again Nate, what!" she exclaimed flinging her arms around in the air nearly dropping her iPod, scrambling to catch it._

"_Caitlyn I love you, marry me," I repeated again, looking at her with pleading eyes. She lifted her feet of the dashboard, slipped on her flip flops, placed her Sunglasses on top of her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes, rolling up the magazine, throwing it at me and opening the door and got out of the car and turned to me._

"_Your Crazy!" she screamed slamming the door behind her walking towards the swings which Mitchie and Shane where leaving. As Caitlyn came to meet them half way, Mitchie stopped her and asked her something and from her rather loud and angry 'nothing' I guessed she had asked what was wrong, I jumped out of the car jogging after Caitlyn, telling Shane and Mitchie to hop in the car, I'd be back in five. _

"_Caitlyn, what's wrong with you?" I asked confused, standing in front of her as she glared pointedly at the ground in front of her, swinging slightly on the swing. She glanced up at me with disbelieve flashing in her eyes._

"_What's wrong with me?" she asked jumping of the swing and holding her hand to her heart, "what the hell is wrong with you Nate!" she screamed jabbing her finger in my chest, growling in frustration before pushing me slightly. I stumbled back a little, before I regained my composer, looking at her through squinted eyes. _

"_Nate," she said, breathing out of sync, "Are you seriously telling me you can't see what's wrong with this picture here?" she asked, I nodded my head numbly at her, she shook her head slightly at me letting out a bitter laugh, "you really live in your own little bubble don't you Nate?" she asked before continuing "Nate, I'm just barley eighteen, I'm in my last year at high school, your just about to start College, I'm not ready to get married yet, we're not ready to get married yet!" she screeched out, shaking her head, before closing her eyes, rubbing her temples slightly, trying to control her breathing, and moving her lips slightly as she counted to ten._

"_Caity I'm not asking you to go get married right the second!" I reasoned slightly "I'm just asking you to marry me some day!" I stated._

"_And I'm just saying what the hells the rush?" she asked flinging her arms in the air once again. _

"_There is none Caity, I just, I'm going to college soon and I don't know, I wanted to make sure you'd still be here when I came back" I stated rubbing the back of my neck slightly. _

"_So you asked me to marry you!" she asked trying to control her breathing once again "Nate how can you expect me to say yes, when your not even sure if we'll make it through the next three years?" she asked me, causing anger to boil in me slightly._

"_How can you expect me to see us lasting through the next three years, when you freak out every time there is any sign of us getting more serious?" I snapped at her crossing my arms across my chest in a defensive manner._

"_More serious? Nate More serious, would be us moving in together, asking me to marry you is...of the scale!" she roared back starting to pace, a slight smile formed on my lips "And no, I would not like us to move in together, thank you very much" she stopped pacing to add, wiping the smile of my lips "Nate it's not me freaking out, it's me being a teenager and wanting a normal boyfriend who does want to settle down and have five babies before he has even finished college!" she snapped back " Everything was perfect the way it was and then you have to get all insecure about us and frig it up!"She growled resuming pacing. _

"_You know what Caitlyn, forget it!" I roared turning away from her and going to storm towards my car, _

"_Fine!" She called after me, and I could have sworn I heard her stomp her flip flopped foot, as she crossed her arms across her chest. _

"_Good" I growled back, grinding my teeth together, keeping my back turned to her, making my way towards the Car. I was half way there when I heard Caitlyn meekly call my name out from the same spot in the park. I turned around slowly, making my way back towards her, guilt washing over me at the sight of the silent tears falling down her cheeks._

"_I'm not saying no," she whispered as I came to stop in front of her, using my thumb to rub away her tears. "I'm just saying not now, but ask me after college, and my answer well most defiantly be yes," she whispered, lifting my hand of her cheek, and kissing my palm. I nodded my head slightly, before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Are lips moulded perfectly together, as they slowly started to move together, we were rudely interrupted bye Mitchie totting the horn and Shane leaning out the window making obscene gestures with his hands, Oh so mature is my cousin. _

*end of Flash back*

I was brought back to earth, at the sound of people sitting in the chairs next to me at the table. I glanced up to meet the smiling faces of my parents, Patrick and Alannah Black.

"Hey mum and dad" I smiled at them.

"You did good son," my dad stated as he looked approvingly over at my bride on the dance floor.

"Thanks Dad, I know I did" I smiled, concentrating my gaze on the table cloth.

"She truly is gorgeous," mused my mother also looking over at my wife, I looked up catching the eye of caity, I started to chuckle at the sight of Mikey and Charlie trying to teach her how to do the 'soulja boy' dance. She stopped to lift her left hand to her mouth and blow a kiss at me, causing me to catch a glimpse at her engagement ring. It had previously been my mums; it has been in our family for years now, therefore it had more of a vintage feel to it.

It could have been described as plain I suppose, for celebrities any way, it had a centre, princess cut, stone, with a diamond studded band. It was very Caity like I must say.

"I know" I smiled at my mother, they had always been a fan of Caity's since they meet her four and a half years ago, they also got on well with her parents and the rest of her family. My mum thinks of her as the daughter she never had.

""_You want fame? ... Well, fame costs. And right here is where you start paying. With sweat."_

As the Fame blasted through the speakers, I excused my self from my parents and walked towards a very excited looking Caitlyn, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hi wife." I smiled as I came to stop in front of her.

"Hi husband" she smiled at me. We stood there for a moment staring at each other before the she let out an excited squeal, throwing her arms in the air, as the chores began, and started to jump along with the rest of the dance floor, I shrugged aimlessly, if you can't beat them, join them, and started to jump around randomly also.

333

Shane, Mitchie and Charlie were the first to leave, Mitchie and Shane came over to tell us, Charlie had already fallen asleep in Shane's arms.

"Were going to head back to our cabin now" Mitchie said, looking exhausted

"Ah, returning to the scene of the crime?" I joked pointing towards Charlie.

"That is not where he was conceived" said an offended Mitchie, clearing her throat before adding "Just were he was discovered." We all laughed before saying our goodbyes.

After Mitchie and Shane left, everybody else slowly started to leave one by one. Although I'm not sure if Ella and Jason left because they wanted to or because Ella went into labour, I'm sure they'll call if she did.

333

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom okay?" I asked Caitlyn as I pulled away from her, on our position on the bed. She nodded her head slightly, causing the remainder of her hair that was still clipped back to fall softly to her shoulders.

When I returned Caitlyn was sitting on the bed, legs folded underneath her, wearing nothing but the hoody I had given her back at camp rock, she still had that thing? She bit down on her lips anxiously, a couple of stray curls fell into her, she nervously twirled her ring around on her lift finger, a new habit she had developed since I gave her the ring when we got engaged.

I stopped at the bathroom door staring at her in awe; I was amazed b the fact that every time I looked at her I could still be left breathless, speechless, by her beauty. She looked so venerable? Adorable? Caity like! She just looked so darn cute. She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, causing her cheeks to blush again.

I moved towards the bed, sitting in front of her, using my index finger to move her face to look at me.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked her, she nodded her head, placing her palm on my bare chest and capturing my lips with hers, I pushed her back on the bed gently, placing my hands on her bare hips, pushing the hoody up as I placed soft kisses down her jaw, her breath become uneven, as she guided my lips back to hers, kissing mine hungrily, shuttering slightly in satisfaction, my thumb made soft circular patterns across her hip as her hands travelled through my curls and down my chest, stopping at my abdomen, tracing her fingers softly across it, causing me to bite gently down on her lip tugging at it softly causing her to open it slightly, allowing my tongue to wrestle along with hers. Her hips buckled against mine as I pushed the hoody up further, kissing butterfly kissed down her stomach and around her belly bar. I small smile spread across my face as I seen she was wearing the one I had bought her for her seventeenth birthday. I kissed my way back up her stomach locking eyes with her smouldering hazel eyes.

"I love you" I whispered to her, for probably the 500th time today but every time it put the same adorable grin on her lips, causing her nose to have that cute crinkle that it has when she smiles, and for her delicate giggle to escape her lips before she looks me in the eyes and replies.

"I love you too," before our lips meet again.

_And I know the I'll get the same giddy feeling I get every time I see her grin, her cute crinkle and hear her giggle, every time I tell her that for the rest of our lives._

_333_

Review please, I need to know if it's bad or not please!


	10. negetive results and painful memories

_**A/N**_ sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writers block with this one, I think were coming to the end of the story! Eep my first complete story! After this I was thinking of doing one for suite life on deck, Max comes as the sub candy counter girl for a month as Zack caused the current one pain, and relationship blossoms between them after a bumpy start...would anybody read it? Review and tell me please.

My vision became impaired as I looked down at yet another negative pregnancy test. I bit down on my lip begging the tears not to escape my eyes or the sobs escape my lips. I took a few shaky breaths trying to compose myself, before stumbling towards the bath and starting to run the water into the tub.

I had promised myself, I had promised Nate, heck I promised our new born, golden Labrador Blondie, that I wouldn't do this again if we tried one more time. I knew Nate found it hard to see me upset like this, especially due to the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do to control the results of the pregnancy tests. Nobody could.

I sat staring numbly at the falling water from the tap and down the drain, wishing my troubles would swirl down the drain along with the water.

"Caity?" I heard Nate's voice call out from the hall. I instantly raised my hands to my cheeks swiping away any evidence that I had been upset and taking a few more uneasy breaths.

"Bathroom," I called out, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight jump in my voice.

"Hey Caitlyn...why are you sitting on the floor of the bathroom?" he asked confused before he followed my gaze to the bath "And It usually helps when you put the plug in the plug hole" he chuckled turning of the water before turning to face me again, and that's when I lost all self control and the tears were let lose and the sobs escaped so fast they seemed to roll into one.

"Hey," Nate said softly sitting down beside me pulling me close to him, kissing the top of my head "tell me what's wrong, and I can help you, huh?" he said rocking me slightly. His body stiffened as he reached over me lifting the cause of my bizarre behaviour.

"I thought we were going to do this together Caitlyn." He said through clenched teeth. I could tell he was trying to keep his temper in check, and I could understand why, we had agreed that we were going to take the test together.

"I-I k-know, but I was so sure t-t-his t-t-time, I was convinced I was pregnant Nate and I just couldn't wait, I n-n-eeded to find out! But I was wrong" I finished lamely; I could hear Nate's breathing returning to a regular rhythm and his body easing up. He kissed my temple pulling me closer to him, "It's not fair Nate, It's just not fair, Mitchie and Shane have one, Ella and Jase get one, Peggy and Andy, Lola and Baron, have one, Tess gets freckin' two thanks to sperm donor 1098, why cant we just have one, that's all, I want just one!" I asked sniffling and rubbing at me cheeks vigorously.

"I know, honey, I know" he murmured softly into my hair. I squirmed my way out of his arms and pushed my self off the ground.

"You know what? You don't know what it's like Nate," I stated in frustration, I almost felt guilty as I seen the hurt expression spread across Nate's face, that was until a look of anger quickly replaced it.

"Wait a minute caity," he said in a hushed tone as he slowly rose to his feet also, looking at me with determination in his eyes. "Are you seriously telling me I don't understand how you feel?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, do you?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest, squinting my eyes into a glare. "You don't have to be surrounded by them day after day!" I screeched throwing my hands up in the air "hearing Mitchie talk about how Charlie just did the funniest thing the other morning, or see Ella coo over Maisy, or how Lola taught Laila her first dance move last week!" I stated taking a calming breath before continuing "Or see your sister and one of your best friends give birth to their babies' mere weeks after you miscarried!" I sobbed out starting to cry all over again.

Nate's anger visibly disappeared at the mention of the miscarriage. He stretched out his arm to pull me close to him, wrapping both around me, letting me sob into his chest as he made soothing noises.

"Exactly caity," he said softly "You just had a miscarriage a few months ago, and you didn't take doctor's advice and wait a couple of months before trying again," he added before stroking my hair as he comforted me.

"But the doctor said" I started only to be interrupted by Nate once again.

"The doctor said he didn't see any problem with us getting pregnant again after a _few months_ Caity, not a fortnight after losing the baby," he corrected "Caitlyn, you're not emotionally ready to get pregnant yet, you haven't given yourself enough time to grieve, and not getting pregnant is your bodies way of telling you to stop," he whispered "And I know it sounds cheesy, but maybe it's God's way of saying we're not ready yet" and that's when I snapped.

"You just don't get it do you?" I growled, pushing myself away from Nate's body and storming through the bathroom into our bedroom and stopping and staring out the window in our bedroom. It really did have the most breath taking view ever, but at times it felt like you were staring out on stretches of nothingness

I closed my eyes tight, and I was brought to another world, I could hear the sea hitting of the rocks and rolling into waves, I could feel the warm sand beneath my feet, the soft wind cooling my face and helping laughter fill the remote beach, then I could see Nate, he was chasing after a little girl, a large grin spread on his face as he caught her and twirled her around. I slowly let my eyes flutter open and I was brought back to the misery of reality.

It was like the recurring dream I had ever since the miscarriage only, my dream didn't stop there. It was more of nightmare than a dream, When Nate lifted up, who I presumed to be our daughter, he would walk further away from me and closer to the sea, a rush of panic would flush through me as a wave would go over their heads and I could no longer see them. Fear would build up in me as I called out their names desperate to find them and that's when I would wake up. Nate holding me in his arms, worried expression wiped across his features as he rocked me back and fourth before he would sing me to sleep.

Nate came up behind me, turning me around forcing me to look at him.

"Why don't I understand Caitlyn? Please help me understand, I want to understand" He pleaded with me, gripping my shoulders, desperation in his eyes.

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times, trying to describe to him what I meant, what I was feeling but nothing came out.

"Do I not understand the guilt you feel is that it Caity?" he asked me helplessly, the pleading look still visible in his gaze "Because if it is, you couldn't be further from the truth Caitlyn," he sighed loosening the grip on my shoulders "Do you not think the guilt isn't eating away at me every time I think of the _'what ifs'_" he continued arching his eyebrow at me " what if I had been at home that night instead of on the stupid tour, Caitlyn It was an extra date that I had the choice to turn down, it was a free gig for fans," he searched my for an answer in my eyes with his "I could have been home with you got you to the doctors sooner." He finished "or the guilt I feel every time I hear you scream my name in the middle of the night clearly distressed, scared and panicked!" he asked me, I started at him in awe, once again with out anything to say. "Do you really think I could forget the mind numbingly silent ride home from the hospital, the empty look spread across your face and the cold gaze as you stared out the window answering me in only one word sentences? Or the whimper that erupted the room as soon as the doctor gives us the news?"

"Or is it the fact that I don't show how much I'm breaking inside, how much my heart hurts for you and my baby, Caitlyn it's not just you who lost the baby I did to," he said as his eyes started to glisten with tears he squeezed them tight trying to control the tears from falling. "Just so you know Caitlyn, it's not me trying to keep my masculinity, it's me trying to be strong for you, I don't think we would have lasted if I had let myself become completely vulnerable, I've no one singing lullaby's to me caity, I'm struggling just as much as you are caity but you can't save me just yet," he croaked out, I didn't think he was going to be able too last much longer.

"But I think the real reason you think I don't understand is because I'm just the guy, just the father of the baby," My breath hitched, my eyes grew wide and it was obvious he had hit a chord with me "Caity, I grew attached to the idea of having another member in the house, I looked forward to arguing over who had to do the night time feed and whose turn it was to change the diaper" he stated letting a slight chuckle slip through his mouth. "Caitlyn while you heard Mitchie tell stories of Charlie doing funny things, I was there when it happened, I seen Shane teach his son how to play the first essential chords on the guitar. And it made my heart ach, you may have seen Ella coo over Maisy, but I seen Jason bonding with her and making her smile for the first time, and I had to make an excuse to leave because angry tears were forming in my eyes because I was jealous, Jealous because they were experiencing the things I was meant to experience with our baby," he revealed to me for the first time " So Caitlyn don't dare say I don't understand" He finished coldly before dropping his hands from my shoulders and raising his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tightly, trying to control his emotions, before he turned on his heel heading towards the door.

"Nate" I whimpered out softly in a begging manner, He turned around to face me shaking his head slightly, eyes still glistening with tears.

"Caitlyn...just...I...just leave it" he stammered over his words before storming out of the room and slamming the door.

333

I wrung my hands together tightly, taking deep breaths, as I walked into the room were Nate was laptop under my arm.

I sat my self beside him, legs tucked underneath me, my feet rubbing together nervously.

"Hey" I whispered out dryly, but Nate didn't move his blank stare away from the TV "Nate hello, are you there, Nate I'm going to apologise, I don't do it very often so you better listen up." I stated in frustration.

"I'm watching TV" he said in a monotone. I felt my anger boil up as I slanted my eyes at him before glancing at the TV.

"_The Bold and The Beautiful_, really Nate?" I asked quirking my eyebrow at him "You can't talk to your wife because you're watching _the bold and the beautiful_?"

"Jason and Shane are always raving about how good it is," he answered

"Yeah because Ella and Mitchie make them watch it!" I stated grabbing the remote of him and switching it of.

"Hey, Thorn's getting married to Brook but Brooke's only marrying him so she can stick to Stephanie!" he said sarcastically looking at me with fake enthusiasm.

"OmG, really, I don't care!" I snapped crossing my arms across my chest.

"So what have you been doing this whole time?" he asked trying to feign some sort of interest.

"Well," I started "I tried writing a song" I smiled sweetly at him.

"How'd that work out for you?" he asked me

"All I got was _Nate you really suck, your such a dumb f..." _I started only to be interrupted by Nate.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it" he said holding up his hands in surrender, revealing the photo he had gripped in his hands, he noticed his mistake and immediately brought his hand down in the vain hope I hadn't seen it. I slipped my hand through his, prying the photo out of it. I looked down and it, smiling slightly at the squiggle being passed of as a 3 month scan. I let the tips of my finger run across it slightly.

"I know I shouldn't still be carrying it round with me, and I'm just prolonging the grieving process, but I just don't want to forget about it, forget about him" He muttered slightly looking down at his lap. I bent over the side of the sofa, lifting up my hand bag and pulling out my purse, opening it up and showing him the flap that held the same photo.

"It's okay to want to hold on to him Nate, it's not like he never existed, we just need to find a better way to do it than carrying around old scan pictures" I smiled slight, removing the photo from the flap and stetting it on the coffee table in front of us, along with his. "Nate, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" I whispered, Nate looked at me with a horrified expression shaking his head vigorously trying to object "Nate, there's not point in denying it I got all self obsessed worrying about my lose and not thinking of yours "

"You miscarried Caity, It wasn't your fault," I looked down at my twisted hands again before continuing.

"And I didn't mean to say you didn't understand, how could you not, you were the father of the baby, just because it was me who physically lost the baby doesn't mean you weren't hurting just as much and I should have realised that, and I guess I'm just so sorry!" I finished rushed. Nate grinned at me before pulling me into a hug telling me it was okay and not to worry about it.

"And Nate," I started as we settled back into the couch "You don't need to feel guilty it's not your fault and maybe your right, maybe we should wait a couple of months before trying again, or, I was thinking, maybe we could try adoption, I mean there's a lot of children out there with out families and needing to be loved and we have a lot of love to give." I reasoned, distractedly playing with the fray in the knee of his jeans. I felt Nate's chest vibrate against me as he chuckled.

"We'll talk about it when the time comes" he reasoned leaning down and placing his lips on me, I smiled against his lips, readjusting my position as I slid my hands to the back of his neck pulling him closer as I deepened the kiss falling backwards on the sofa. Nate Scrambled on top of me eagerly, pushing his hands under my shirt, spreading them over my hips. He moved back after a couple of minuets, moving his hands above my head slightly, sticking his tongue out in concentration before pulling back and smiling in satisfaction.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Fixing your halo, it was looking a little crooked" he joked before going back to nibbling my hear causing me to squirm and giggle, and let out a squeal of laughter as we fell of the sofa and Landed on the wooden floor, before I scrambled on top of him and continuing were we left of.

_And for the first time in ages we didn't have sex because we had to we made love because we wanted to. _

_333_

So is everybody catching to why I renamed the story? Lol

I'm not too fussed on the ending but I was fed up with it so I just put it up the way it is.

_**Review**_ _please?_


	11. First baby, first Babies?

**A/N**_**: hey there fanfictioner-er-ers? How is it going? After rather the long wait, here is the next chapter to my story, I'd say there is only another chapter to go until the end, but never fear there will be more naitlyn from me...once I come up with an Idea lol, so here is chapter 11!XD**_

_**A/N**_: OH AND... _**HAPPY**_ BIRTHDAY _**KRISTIN! **_

333

I leaned myself against the door frame, a lazy smile spreading across my lips, as I watched Caitlyn slowly rock our baby from side to side in her arms singing him a soft melody. She hadn't had more that ten hours sleep in the last month, make up and hair was definitely the last thing on her mind as part of her daily routine, she was lucky to get a shower when possible, but she still managed to look beautifully flawless to me.

"I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
you're gonna catch me  
you're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down"

She finished softly, settling him gently in his cot, pulling the _tiger_ fleecy blanket around him, before sitting on the edge of our bed, clutching a small, fluffy, white, stuffed animal, not removing her eyes from our son as she lifted the tea towel resting on her right shoulder off and set it beside her.

"You know," I started, clearing my throat, pushing myself of the door frame and pointing at the crib, "He's not going to disappear if you leave him to sleep in his cot, and you know, sleep like a normal new momma," I laughed sitting beside her.

Her head whipped around to me eyes widening, before letting a giggle escape her lips "I know he won't, but I'm just so scared of the adoption agency showing up and taking him away from us I know it's stupid, but with this news..." she trailed of rubbing her swollen stomach slightly, returning her gaze back to the sleeping baby in front of her.

"Caity, we already talked to the adoption agency, that doesn't affect your ability to be a good mom, they already had him with us for a set week, and agreed we were the best family for him, we can provide the best for him, it doesn't matter; how many children you have, what sex you are or what sexual orientation you are to adopt, as long as you give the child a safe, secure, loving environment, it doesn't matter!" I reassured her, rubbing her back slightly. She let out a slight moan, reaching back and guiding my hand to her lower back.

"That's were it hurts, yep, just a little to the right, there," she sighed in satisfaction as I massaged the strain way. She rubbed her six month pregnancy bump, smiling giddily down at it. "Can you believe soon we'll have two?" she whispered softly to me in awe, still marvelling her swollen abdomen.

"No," I whispered softly, a slight smile appearing on my lips. "Who would have known all it took was not trying to get pregnant, to actually make you pregnant," I laughed shaking my head "Only us," I added. A slight titter of laughter escaped Caitlyn's mouth as she agreed with me.

I glanced down to see her still clutching that painfully familiar stuffed animal in her hand. I gently took it from her clutch, into mine.

"Is this his?" I asked softly no longer referring to are son in the cot in front of us, but the one that didn't survive. She nodded weakly at me shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought I would give it to him," she said nodding towards the cot as if I wouldn't be aware who she was talking about, "but I just didn't think it would be right," she finished.

"Yeah, I don't think it would be" I agreed "I was thinking that we should probably name him," I said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I know we should, but I can't think of any names, he just doesn't suit an American name!" She laughed whipping her hand in his direction, I laughed, as I glanced over at him, putting my hand through the bars of the cot, and stroking his jet black hair, a sign of his Asian origin, along with his oriental skin tone. She was right, he didn't, but that wasn't who I was talking about.

"True," I laughed pulling my hand back out, "but that's not who I was referring to," I finished.

"Who were you referring to then?" she trailed of with a confused expression on her face, "Oh...you mean our first son?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, it feels kind of wrong referring to him as..._him_ all the time," I stated, she nodded her head in agreement. I slipped my hand through hers. I can't exactly say we got over the death of our first baby, nobody can get over the death of their baby, but we're defiantly dealing with it better now.

Silence filled the air as she gazed adoringly at our sleeping infant, before she glanced over at me nodding her head softly.

"Nathan," she confirmed, I glanced over at her in shock at how quick she had been to come up with a name, "Nathan Óg," she confirmed nodding her head in approval.

"Óg?" I asked amused "what does that mean," she smiled over at me shaking her head slightly.

"It's Irish, it means young or junior and Nathan was your junior, so he becomes Nathan junior or Nathan Óg," she explained, in the same excited tone she always used when she was describing anything to do with her mother's nationality and traditions.

"Seems like you've had it picked out for a while," I laughed playing with her fingers, she laughed along nodded,

"Pretty much since the word go!" she confirmed. Bending over, with a great bit difficulty after refusing my help, and lifted up a blue, rounded box and grabbing the marker she had sitting on top of a piece of score lying on the floor, and writing Nathan Óg, in her Caitlyn like scrawl, it looked like a four year old had written it, giving it a childish like touch. But that's one of the things I loved about Caitlyn, her childish like quality, it matched her giggle that sounded like a five year old.

She opened the box setting the teddy bear in it, along with other position, like the baby grow Ella just couldn't resist purchasing when she first heard of the pregnancy, and the 3 month scan.

We decided the best way to let Nathan go but not forget him was to create a box of memories, a place we could turn to when we needed to.

I lifted the box from her hands and setting it on the top shelf of our wardrobe where it belonged before rejoining her.

"I could have done that myself, you know that right?" she demanded, I turned to her, one eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Sure you could have honey," I replied sarcastically before turning back to the sleeping bundle of joy. "We should probably name him too, he's a month old already," she nodded her head once again.

"I know, but I got nothing, he doesn't look like a Shane or a Jason, defiantly not a Michael or a Zack," she stated with an agonised sigh.

"What about Tag?" I asked out of the blue, she looked at me as if I was insane.

"What about when he's playing Tag?" she asked outraged, all right then, that is a no.

"Tie?" I asked after I had surveyed the room for a minute or so, she smacked my arm impatiently.

"Are you trying to annoy me," she demanded "Tie, fix your tie?" she asked, Almighty bejesus, it was only a suggestion woman, that's another no then.

"Well, let's see if you can come up with anything better Gellar?" I demanded crossing my arms, awaiting her attempt to name our child. She glared at me through squinted eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me Gellar when we have a debate?" she demanded "I'm black not Gellar...Gellar!" she repeated in a loud whisper.

"Gellar what?" I asked her confused, not getting it at all.

"Gellar, Gellar black," she whispered softly a wide smile spreading across her lips, cluing me in on what she was going on about.

"Ahh, Gellar!" I nodded in agreement as if it had been obvious the whole time.

"You're a genius!" she squeaked, wrapping her arms around me, as if I had come up with the idea, but hey I wasn't about to correct her was I?

"Yeah, well," I laughed hugging her back "how are them mood swings working out for you Caity?" I asked her as we pulled back.

"You know, I haven't really been having any," she replied sleepily, leaning into me, I opened my mouth to argue back until, I noticed her breathing pattern become slower and lighter, I glanced to see her in a deep slumber. A slight smile appeared on my lips as I looked between Gellar and Caity, things were finally looking up for the blacks.

We finally got are family, and the score scattered across the floor, let me know that caity was finally getting back into writing and producing, she hadn't done either since the miscarriage, the music world could let out a big sigh of relief, Caitlyn was back in the game!

_A new born baby, another on the way, a flawless wife, and a high flying career, life was good! _

**Review?** Maybe? _Possible?_ _**Please?**_


	12. Parachutes and Baby names

_**A/N**_: Hey there! 1st of, I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait, I had slight writers block. Therefore this is the result of this rather crappy chapter! It's forced out, the conversation sounds rather robotic like and had quite a childish writing style to it, but I really did try my best! So please review, and 2nd of I officially declare this the penultimate chapter, just one more to go! My favourite thing about writing? You can use the random names you like, and the characters won't be tormented for the rest of their lives by the school bully! And finally, thank you to camillaxbG for adding me to story alert, and any body else who has through out the process of the story and to Pearlchaves for betaing for me!:D 

_**Declaimer**_: *shocker* I in fact do not own Camp rock!

"I'm scared, Nate," my voice said weakly, as I stood in the gray hospital room, my arms crossed over my chest, standing by an incubator, with our baby girl lying in it. The room was painfully silent, apart from the high pitched beeping of the multiple high-tech looking machines, which were positioned around the room.

Nate let a soft sigh escape his lips as he pushed himself off the chair and walked over behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and settling me against his chest. I placed my hands over his, which were rested on my stomach.

"Caity, she's your daughter, we have absolutely nothing to worry about, she has no choice in the matter; she's a fighter," he reasoned with me, removing one hand from me and pushing it through the little hole in the side of the incubator, and clasping her hand with his index finger. I closed my eyes tightly, praying the tears wouldn't spill over; it seemed as if all I ever did was cry!

"It's my fault," I whispered out shaking my head, "the doctor told me this pregnancy was going to be hard on the baby, I should have been on bed rest, not at the studio."

"This isn't your fault Caitlyn, you did everything you were meant to, the doctor said so herself, there was no way to prevent this!" He concluded.

"I know," I squeaked out, "But I just want to hold her Nate, I can't even do that!" I managed to say that before placing my hand to my lips trying to muffle the sobs. Nate moved his free arms slightly, pulling me to his chest and setting his chin on top of my head.

"Caitlyn, she's going to be okay, I know it," he whispered softly, kissing my temple. I nodded my head slowly, wiping my tears away.

"I know, I'm just being stupid," I agreed, glancing back over at my tiny baby. She was a month premature, and has trouble breathing alone, but for now she was stable, but her condition could deteriorate at any moment. A small smile crept across my lips just at the look of her. "She's so small, and beautiful, she's perfect!" I added and my face broke into a complete grin.

"Yeah, she is," he sighed before glancing down at me, his index finger still clasped in her petite hand. "Just like her mom" he grinned, at me placing a soft kiss on my lips; I couldn't help but beam up at him.

"Are you calling me small?" I demanded, still grinning.

"Of course I am," he laughed before adding "shortie!" I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing.

333

We still sat in the same hospital room, no longer alone. Another baby had been born early, a boy this time, a day after ours, he had just been lead to join us under an hour ago, his parents stood anxiously, the same way we had not so long ago.

Me and Nate sat in the corner, one of my legs dangled aimlessly of the chair, while the other was set on my chair, Nate's hand resting on the knee, and my head resting on his shoulder.

"I miss Gellar," I whispered, trying to break the silence, "Do you think he misses us?" I asked. Nate moved his head, which had been rested on top of mine to look down at me. "I mean, do you think he notices we're not there?" I inquired randomly.

"I miss him to Caity, but Mitchie and Shane are looking after him, he's in safe hands," he replied, pausing slightly. "Well, Mitchie's there, Shane can't do that much damage, can he?" He asked, I glared at him through the side of my eye, whacking him in the stomach, "And as for if he misses us," he continued rubbing his stomach slightly. "Maybe, I mean, I guess he could," he mused. "Caity, maybe we should go home, it's not fair on Gellar, just for half an hour and then we can come back." I bit my lip anxiously, glancing between our sleeping daughter and the door.

"I don't know Nate," I said insecurely, "I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to her and we weren't here." I noticed him open his mouth to argue, but thought better of it before nodding his head slightly and turned back to our daughter.

"Have you thought of any names?" He inquired softly. I shook my head slightly, guilt glazing over in my eyes.

"I didn't want to get too attached too soon in case she didn't survive, what about you?" I replied glancing back up at him.

"Caity," he started softly before I raised my hand up shaking my head softly.

"It doesn't matter, let's talk names," I cut in.

"You know," he said laughing, "The media probably expects us to call it something related to music,"

"We are not calling our daughter, Melody, or cadence and most defiantly not harmony! She'd sound like something from Harry potter!" I exclaimed raising my hands up in the air for emphasis.

"What about Lyric?" He suggested, with a sly grin on his face. I pulled a face after I pondered it for a minute.

"Grandma Lyric, I don't think so!" I said shaking my head, "What about Jayne, I used to call all my dolls Jayne!" I offered, Nate raised his eyebrows at me in disbelief, "Okay, Tess and Izzy used to call their dolls Jayne, and then I'd chop of their heads!" a look of horror spread over Nate's face before he burst into laughter.

"Okay the term Plain Jayne defiantly doesn't apply here!" he said shaking his head. "What about Caity?" He asked as we both got up and walked towards the incubator.

"She doesn't look like a Caity," I mused, before continuing. "You know, saying as I went into labour on the Ellen show, their probably expecting us to call her Ellen!"

"_And that was Mitchie Gray with Parachute," Ellen shouted, clapping her hands towards Mitchie, who took a slight bow as every one in the audience went mad. "My next two guest, are childhood sweethearts, who, with my help, came out as a couple on my show all those years ago, now they're married, with a baby and another on the way, welcome out Nate and Caitlyn Black!" The crowd erupted in to cheers, as we both walked...well I _

_waddled, out hand in hand. We both waved to the crowd, and each hugged Ellen, who rubbed my stomach affectionately and told us to sit down. _

"_Hey there," I giggle to the audience, not used to this sort of reception when I walk into a room, although it was probably for my husband. _

"_I'm so glad to have you back on my show," Ellen grinned fixing herself in her chair. _

"_I'm so excited to be here," I giggled jumping up and down excitedly, acting as if I hadn't been on here before. "I love you're show, I watch it everyday, since the doctor over here give me a prescription for bed rest!" I rolled my eyes over to Nate._

"_Yeah," he rolled his eyes back at me. "That one clearly worked out," he said, referring to the fact I had seduced him into letting me come today. The audience erupted into laughter. _

"_Yeah, so I hear you guys got married, what, three years ago?" Ellen said, as a picture, of both of us, with our faces smeared in chocolate cake come up on the plasma screen between us all. "I think my invitation got lost in the mail." She said coughing slightly._

"_Really you weren't there?" Nate asked scratching the back of his head slightly, playing along with her._

"_That must have been a drunken hobo, who stormed the stage, grabbing the microphone and started to sing their own rendition of S.O.S." I said seriously, nodding my head and turning to point at Nate, who nodded _

_along. _

"_Yeah sure, a drunken hobo!" Ellen nodded in agreement, which caused me, Nate and the audience to crack up. "I said I wasn't invited, not that I didn't turn up!" she muttered inducing more laughter, "I can't help but notice you've put on a little bit of weight since we last met Caitlyn," Ellen said seriously looking at me with concern "I can help you with this, put down the pies." I burst into a fit of giggles with the rest of the room. _

"_Yeah, working out hasn't been the top of my list, lately," I smiled at her._

"_Of course, because you and Nate adopted a little baby boy didn't you?" Ellen asked becoming serious again, a smile spread across my face as I thought back to my baby boy backstage with Shane and Mitchie. The first and only picture of Gellar which had been shown in the media appeared on the plasma screen. Nate was pushing Maisy, Jason and Ella's daughter in a pram, Gellar was in my arms and I was holding Charlie's hand with my free one._

"_How old is he now at the moment," she asked looking at him grinning, "he really is such a cutie," I grinned back, using my fingers to count up the months._

"_Well, we officially adopted him when he was one month old, so he's four months," I smiled turning to Nate to verify for me. _

"_Yeah, four months," he agreed nodding his head. _

"_Are you going to reveal him officially in a magazine exclusive?" she asked us, causing the studio to become completely silent. _

"_Well," I started turning to Nate, "We have talked about it, but we like to keep our private life private."_

"_I mean, he's still very young," Nate started, readjusting himself so he was hunched over and his elbows were resting on his knees, "And we don't know for sure that he's going to want to be in the spotlight when he's older, we want to let them chose for themselves," he finished. _

"_I'm glad you have that view, because their is so many young stars out their going AWOL, because they've been in the spotlight for so long with out having the chance to make the choice," Ellen agreed._

"_Exactly," I nodded, "But we have considered possibly, doing one little photo shoot, when this little one's born!" I smiled placing both hands on my prominent baby bump. _

"_Biggest bidder wins!" Nate joked, winking at the camera_

"_Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn," Ellen sighed, shaking her head at me and laughing slightly, "when I was a personal trainer," she started and stopped to let the audience laugh, she sent them a playful glare before continuing: "I heard many an excuse, but pretending to be pregnant is on a whole new level, the first step to conquering obesity, is admitting you have a problem, and instead of eating a doughnut, go for a twenty mile jog, easy," she said shrugging, reaching over and lifting a napkin and a doughnut and taking a big bite, "simple really," she said mouth full. _

_The audience once again explode into laughter, Ellen, laughed along as she had difficulty trying to swallow the bite of her doughnut. _

"_No but in all seriousness, what did you name this adorable little dude?" She asked pointing towards the picture. _

"_Gellar," Smiled Nate._

"_Ah, as in your maiden name right?" she asked me, I nodded my head eagerly, "I love it!" she laughed, "It's original, with out being over the top like, Apple or Sunday Rose, no offence, love you Gwynnie, and Nicky!" I cracked up once again, nodding my head. _

"_Yeah, well, there are no boys in my family with my surname, to carry it on, so I thought it'd be a good tradition to start." She nodded her head in agreement. _

"_Have you considered god parents, you know maybe a blonde, talented, chat show host?" she tried, I giggled in response._

"_I don't think Tess Tyler's free is she Caitlyn?" He asked me I shook my head slightly. _

"_No she's very busy with her new chat show and the twins," I said trying to keep a serious face. _

"_Yeah, wonder when she'll have you on her show!" Ellen said swinging her foot slightly, "So the song that was previously sang by the lovely Mitchie Gray," Ellen continued, earning a roar of cheers from the crowd. "Was wrote by you right Caitlyn?" she asked me, a vigorous blush crept across my cheeks as I nodded my head softly. "What's it about?"_

"_I wrote it around the time of the miscarriage, it's basically a metaphor," I said giving Nate a side glance, "The words to the song, if you take them literally are, I don't need a parachute, in other words I don't need a safety net, because, I'll always have someone to catch me, when I was writing them, I was writing about how I knew Nate would always be there for me, and I didn't need to worry."_

"_Aww isn't that adorable!" Ellen said turning to the audience. "So, now it's time to talk about why I really asked you to come here," she whispered, looking around suspiciously, me and Nate both inched closer laughing slightly. _

"_We are planning to scare Shane and we heard that you," she said pointing to me, "Might want to get in on it," a giant grin spread across my face, scaring the pants of Shane Gray? Hell to the yeah!_

"_Oh My God! Seriously? Yes!" I screeched jumping up and down in my seat, I leaned closer as she went into great detail on how she was planning on scaring Shane, as I was engrossed in what Ellen was telling me, I didn't notice one of the studio staff creeping up behind me._

"_CAITLYN!" they screamed, causing me to jump up and scream in fear. The audience burst into laughter, along with Ellen and Nate. _

"_Were you in on this?" I giggled pointing at Nate, who shrugged slightly, leaning back into his chair. _

"_And so was he," Nate laughed, pointing at the plasma, were Shane stood in hysterics backstage. _

"_Hey You! Come back here!" I cried out waddling after the retreating figure, who nearly give me heart failure, "Uh oh," I muttered to my self stopping to grip Nate's chair, "Nate I think my water just broke." And after that everything was a blur. _

"But I don't think she looks like an Ellen either," I laughed slightly, stroking her cheek. "She's so pale," I remarked in a whisper.

"I know, she pure white," Nate chuckled along, "She's got your mother's colouring."

"Yeah, basically Ivory," I muttered.

"Ivory," Nate whispered, "Wait that's it, Ivory! Ivory black, its perfect!" he exclaimed turning to face me.

"Ivory, seriously Nate, and I thought Harmony was bad!" I deadpanned, tearing my glance from our daughter to roll my eyes at Nate. When he didn't respond, I continued, "Nate, you might as well call her white black!"

"Think about it Caity, she doesn't look like a Caity, Jayne or Ellen, but she does look like an Ivory," he tried to convince me, a smile fighting its way across his lips. "And it has the Musical reference too!"

"Well she does look like an Ivory," I agreed "Ivory Black," I whispered smiling down at my baby, "Hey, Ivory," I confirmed.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Black?" a female voice asked timidly from behind us, we both turned around to see a woman with auburn hair tied up in a pony tail, a white lab coat on, freckles across her cheeks and holding a clip board standing behind us. "I'm Doctor Francis," she smiled at us.

"Hi, I'm Nate and this is my wife, Caitlyn," Nate introduced us, shaking her hand; I held my hand up weakly in an attempt to wave. She smiled at us both closing the door behind her and walked over to Ivory.

"Have you come up with a name for this little one?" she asked, as she scribbled down on her clip board, looking over the notes that a Nurse had previously made.

"Ivory," smiled Nate keenly, the Dr. Let out a slight titter,

"Because she's so pale," she asked knowingly.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, no, that has nothing to do with her being born premature," She shook her head, not looking up from her notes, "Has there been a nurse in checking up on her?" she asked.

"Yes, Cassie, every 30 minutes," Nate informed her. She nodded her head once again, before popping her pen back in the pocket of her white coat and slipping the clip board in a holder on one of the near by walls. I grabbed onto Nate's hand, squeezing it for dear life as she turned to us.

"Good news," she grinned, causing me to release the breath I hadn't realised I was holding, "Ivory's doing great, she's been building up strength at a steady rate, and by the end of the week she should be breathing by herself," she confirmed.

"And then I'll get to hold her," I squeaked out.

"And then you'll get to hold her, Mrs Black," She laughed, giving my arm a reassuring pat, "Don't worry you'll have her home in no time," she smiled before leaving the room.

"Nate, she's going to be Okay," I cried, leaping into his arms,

"I told you, didn't I?" He chuckled softly, pulling back far enough to reach down a place a soft kiss on my lips. "She's a fighter, just like her momma!" I grinned up at him, before pulling him down again for another kiss.

"Let's go home and see Gellar," I whispered as I pulled back, "Maybe then we can take him to see his baby sister."

"Maybe," he grinned back at me, reaching in and taking Ivory's hand in his. "We'll be back soon girly," he whispered, before leading me out of the room before I could change my mind.

_Two healthy, perfect, baby's, a hot husband, and I was on the Ellen DeGeneres show twice, I think my life did just get more awesome!_

A/N: review please!!!


	13. Happy endings and Ecstatic beginnings

_**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait...but better late than never! I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter, but glad to say that this is my first ever completed chapter story! So therefore I think it would only be fair if any silent readers through out the story shouw review now! I'm considering doing a epilogue, not sure yet! I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Review please!

Disclaimer: Me No Own Camp Rock!

333

I couldn't help but grin as "_Happy Birthday"_ was chorused through our Kitchen. I joined in smiling down at my nine month old baby girl, who let out her developing laugh and showed of her growing teeth. Caitlyn sat at the table, with the birthday boy on her lap, a birthday cake sat in front of them, with a big number one shaped candle, and teenage mutant ninja turtle icing. He grinned cheekily as every body at the party began to take photos, revealing his fully formed teeth. Caitlyn giggled down at him, holding him tightly to her in a hug.

"Blow it out and make a wish honey," She whispered, he glanced at the candle confused, and his grin disappeared, before he looked back at her quizzically.

"Will Mommy and Daddy help you?" I asked bending down to his and Caity's height. He tugged on the top of his ear slightly, looking at the cake and then back at us before nodding. We both smiled, counting to three, before all of us leaned over and blew out the candle. Gellar's face broke out into a grin once again, as he began to clap his hands excitedly.

Everybody was there. Our friends from Camp Rock with their own children, our families, with their own families, and yes we did indeed invite Ellen DeGeneres, although she couldn't make it, she was teaching her fish to swim that day.

333

"Dude, the paparazzi's out there," A now sixteen year old Mickey whispered in my ear, in fear his sister might hear him. I glanced over at Caity, who was holding Gellar, and nodding along with what ever my mom was saying. Millie came bursting through the door, shaking her head vigorously in mine and Mickey's direction before walking towards us out of breath.

"Apparently, my mad dancing skills didn't entertain them that much," She shrugged.

"Okay, take her," I said handing Ivory over to Mickey, "and don't let your sister know I'm out there, she'll flip if she finds out their here," I added before heading for the door.

"Nate?" I heard Caity's voice call out just as I reached the door; I turned around looking at her expectantly "take some cake out as bribery," she giggled, before walking towards Mickey and Millie.

333

A couple of beers and slices of teenage ninja turtle birthday cake later, the paparazzi left.

I stared down at the empty plate dumb founded.

"Told you it would work," she grinned, as Gellar tugged at the necklace she was wearing.

"They seemed to be a big fan of the _teenage mutant ninja turtles_," I shrugged

"Told you TMNT beats _Scooby doo_ any day!" she exclaimed gloatingly "Right my wee man," she asked bouncing him slightly.

"Oh what bull...plop," I corrected myself as Caitlyn looked at me wide eyed, jerking her head towards Gellar "Scooby doo always had mystery, you didn't know what was coming next!" I defended, as Aisling, Caitlyn's mother handed me Ivory, rolling her eyes at are daily dispute.

"Please," Caitlyn rolled her eyes also, as her mom walked away and she readjusted Gellar on her side. "We all know that it's always the creepy Janitor and that's it official; you were always a dork," I chuckled at her remark.

"You're mother is so competitive and stubborn, you could learn something from her" I told Ivory, she simply stuck out her tongue and started making random noises "Yes, I agree, your father is brilliantly awesome, now lets go open some presents." Caitlyn burst into laughter before leaning over and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, you know that?" she whispered, I nodded my head chuckling.

"I love you too," I replied leading her into the living room along with the rest of the guests.

333

Mitchie, Ella, Shane and Jason were the last guest left. All the presents that Gellar received had been out shone by the wrapping paper that they had came in. As Gellar sat on the ground ripping up the paper and throwing it around him, Ivory was creeping around on her stomach through the paper, letting a giggle out of her as she got lost in it.

"So are you going to take Browns offer?" Jason asked, as he held Maisy between his legs letting her bounce of her feet.

"I don't know," Caitlyn said chewing on her bottom lip anxiously, "I would love to go back to camp rock, especially as a councillor but I couldn't leave Gellar and Ivory for the whole summer!"

"Cait, I think they'd actually let you take them with you," Mitchie laughed, shaking her head.

"Still, maybe when their older," I mumbled, bending down and lifting a giggling Ivory onto my lap.

"Well, we better get going, this wee man has school in the morning," Mitchie grinned ruffling Charlie's hair causing him to flinch backwards.

"Leave him a lone Mitch," Shane rolled his eyes at her before grabbing her in a head lock and ruffling up her hair. "How do you like it?" He chuckled as Mitchie pushed him playfully while she giggled.

"Yeah we better get going too," Ella agreed getting up as did Jason, lifting Maisy with him.

"Bye-bye Gellar," Jason cooed waving his hand as did Maisy, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Bye-bye" Spluttered out Gellar, trying to wave at Jason, causing all of us to stop in our tracks and stare at him in shock.

"Did he just..." I began to ask as Caitlyn reached down and lifted him up in her arms.

"Yeah...Gellar wave bye to Jason," she said in amazement.

"Bye-bye," he attempted again, flapping his hand in Jason's direction and grinning at us all, as if he knew he'd done something remarkable.

".God!" Caitlyn cried out hugging Gellar close to her, "good boy, your such a smart boy" she cooed

"Hi5, my main man," I chuckled, lifting my hand up, which he connected with his own, like we had done daily since I taught him it three months ago. "Caity are you crying?" I asked as she bit down on her lip holding Gellar close to her.

"No," she muttered, following the others to our front door to thank them for coming.

"Oh she's so crying ivy," I whispered to my daughter who let out yet another giggle.

333

"Ivory's out cold, now it's your turn buster." I grinned coming into the living room and holding my arms out to Gellar. Gellar snuggled in closer to his mother, looking up at her with pleading eyes and pacifier hanging out of his mouth.

"Shh, give us two more minutes, we're about to find out who the Vantom is!" Groaned Caitlyn, not looking up from the TV and batting me out of the way with her hand.

"Told you Scooby doo was better than TMNT!" I tease as I sat beside them on the sofa, draping my arm over Caity's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever," She mumbled still not moving her eyes away from the TV.

333

Caitlyn and I tip-toed our way out of Ivory and Gellar's bedroom in the vain hope that they would sleep through the night for the first time.

"Aww, that was one long day," Caitlyn whispered leaning against the wall, "But so worth it!" she grinned causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"And it's not over yet!" I grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her to the recording studio.

333

"I still think my little garage studio is better," she muttered as we entered the studio.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, what I want to know is, do you think Gellar will like those?" I asked rolling my eyes at her comment and pointing towards a brand new drum kit.

"Oh, My, God." She gasped as she walked towards them, "He'll love them!" she squeaked clapping her hands together, "I know you said you had got him something small, but this is awesome," she grinned as she set the baby monitor on the recording deck.

"Really? You don't think he's too young?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, of course he's not going to be able to bang out a good beat for another few years, but he can let out a bit of steam on these bad boys instead of on my poor, unfortunate, recording deck!" she informed me, pointing towards the untidy work space along with matching teeth marks.

"True," I grinned as she sat down on the stool and began searching for the sticks.

"You know, you still haven't taught me to play the drums," she grinned referring to the night we first meet as she got off the stool in search of the drum sticks. I chuckled, reaching into the back pocket of my Jeans and pulling them out and sitting down on the stool, pulling Caitlyn onto my lap.

"This is so cliché" giggled Caitlyn, as I guided her hands to play a steady rhythm and keeping an ear out for the baby monitor.

"What is?" I asked confused as I stopped guiding her hands and twisting her around to face me.

"Me, You, Us, this!" She explained, pointing at the drum set. "We're like a walking advert for teen romance!" she giggled.

"I suppose," I muttered, leaning up to kiss the tip of her nose, "Have I ever told you that you have the cutest nose ever?" I whispered pushing my forehead against hers.

"Nope, but I think you might have paid that compliment to Blondie the other week," She giggled, referring to our two year old Labrador. I chuckled slightly at the memory. I had indeed said that to our dog, but it was after Gellar had tried to bite it quite a few times. He was teething. Gellar not the dog.

"Way to ruin the moment Caity," I joked, capturing her lips with mine, slowly moving them against hers.

"Mmm," she muttered, backing away and rubbing her lips together, "Does this mean we're finally getting our happy ending," She murmured against my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck and backing away so she could look into my eyes.

"No," I said shaking my head confusing her slightly "It means we finally get our happy beginning." I said gently, reaching up and pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "No more surprises, no more drama and no more false starts."

"Speaking of surprises," Caitlyn giggled nervously, getting up of my lap and twisting her hands together.

"What?" I asked, dragging the word out.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out, shrugging slightly, throwing her hands out to her sides and scrunching her features up in uncertainty.

I started at her dumbfounded for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what she had just told me.

"Me and you...we're...I mean baby?" I stuttered over my words not making any sense, causing Caitlyn to sport a rather worried look on her face; "I thought the doctor said we couldn't have any more after Ivory," I voiced, still not being able to take in what my wife had just told me.

"I know, that's what I thought too, apparently it's a miracle baby or something," she shrugged, clasping her hands together, grinning from ear to ear. I looked up at her wearing a matching grin, before jumping of the stool, wrapping her up in my arms, lifting her of her feet and twirling her around.

"We're having a miracle baby," I screamed, causing Caitlyn to giggle as she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my neck.

"I love you _so_ much Caitlyn-insert middle name- Black." I grinned down at her as her smile dropped.

"Seriously Nate, you don't know my Middle Name!" She demanded, raising her eyebrow at me.

"What is my middle name Caity?" I challenged her.

"I love you so much Nate black," She changed the subject, I chuckled lightly before pecking her on the lips.

"Thought so," I spoke softly, letting a content sigh out of my parted lips, before I capture Caitlyn's lips in mine. She let out a girlish giggle as I parted her lips with my own and my tongue swirled against hers. As the kiss came to a natural close, Ivory's cry flowed from the baby monitor.

"We better go check on her," Caitlyn groaned slightly as she let her head rest on my chest.

As Caitlyn laced her fingers with mine, I spoke my rather random thoughts "Caity, what the hell are we going to call this baby? I'm all out of names."

_So yeah, I guess you could describe me and Caitlyn's relationship like a drum kit. We sound perfectly fine on our own, but when mashed together, we sound awesome! A cymbal and bass drum sound good together but when a snare drum and Hi-hat is added it makes a better beat! Just the same way I and caity were happy as a couple but now that we have Gellar, Ivory and another baby on the way, we have the perfect Family. _

_**The perfect beginning!**_

333

_**A/N**_: review! Please! It's the last chapter lawds!


End file.
